Darkness Rises
by maila08
Summary: I was born in the darkness, kind of ironic if you think about it. It's not what my parents had planned for me. No, they had prepared an entire room for me, with lots of toys and all sorts of decorations on the baby blue walls. But an unfortunate chain of events ended all of those plans. I made a promise to them and I intend to keep it. I will get them out of that hell hole.
1. Darkness

"I'm telling you I didn't do it!" Tonraq roared as masked figures in uniform surrounded him and his wife.

"Now, now Tonraq," the leader replied. "Don't make this harder than it really is."

"Amon, you know I did not kill those people," the man continued. "I am not a murderer!"

"I don't doubt that," Amon admitted. "But I need someone to take the blame, and you are perfect for the job."

"I have a family. My wife is pregnant with my child, how could you do this to me?"

"You should be thinking about your family," the masked man continued as he approached the pregnant woman. "It would be a shame if you were to lose one of them. Or both."

"Don't you dare touch them!" Tonraq snarled.

"You are in no position to make threats."

"Please," Senna begged. "We'll leave Republic City, just let him go."

Amon nodded at his Lieutenant and the man approached her kali sticks in hand.

"No!" her husband screamed.

The leader held up a hand, motioning his second in command to stop.

"I need three words from you."

Tonraq slumped to his knees and closed his eyes.

"I did it."

* * *

Had Tonraq known that his wife would be coming to his prison, he would have never agreed to any of this, not that he had a choice to begin with. The thought of her being there with him in that prison and their child being born there caused unbearable pain to the young twenty year old. Senna soothed him, assuring him they would be fine, but she knew they wouldn't. Their prison was like no other they had seen. It was designed like a well, and had many tunnels or cells inside it. In the middle there was a small courtyard where you could glance up to the sky.

The months passed quickly and one night a loud wail broke through the air as their child was finally born. One of the female prisoners there helped her give birth while everyone else waited in the courtyard.

"It's a girl," the woman whispered to the new father as he rushed inside to meet his daughter.

Senna was on the floor drenched in sweat but smiling and cooing at the infant in her arms. When she saw her husband she grinned and handed the baby over to him.

"Korra," they said together.

Tonraq took the smiling child out for their fellow prisoners to meet her. There were a lot of people there serving sentences for crimes they didn't commit like he and his wife. He held out the baby and everyone smiled at the child.

An older man, named Aang, stepped forward and asked him to hold her. He smiled at her and the baby giggled in return.

"A prophesy was written about a child that will change the world," Aang began. "The child would suffer, losing everything they had to find their path. She will not be alone however; there will be those that will stand by her. Their path would lead to the liberation of all those who are oppressed. I believe it is this child," he finished.

Tonraq and Senna shared a look.

"How can you be so sure?" the child's mother asked.

"The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since the beginning-less time, darkness thrives in the void but always yields to purifying light," Aang replied as he looked up to the opening of their prison where the moon shined brightly. "She is the light."

* * *

The years passed and although Korra was the only child in the prison, she never felt lonely because everyone there played with her, happy to see the little mischievous girl running around. There they taught her fight to defend herself, but at the same time doing everything possible for her to have a "normal" childhood given the circumstances. Every time Amon would come and visit the prison, they would hide her, in fear that he would take her away, or do something worse. But, one day they weren't as lucky.

"Search for the girl," Amon coldly commanded as Equalist tore down cell doors in search for the child.

Tonraq and Senna shared a look and their cellmates sensing their worry broke out in a riot in order to distract the guards and masked man, giving the couple time to try and find a safe hide out for the girl who was to fulfill the prophesy.

"There is no way out!" Senna cried holding her seven year old tighter.

"There is," her husband countered looking up to the wall.

"You think she'll make it?"

"She'll have to," Tonraq responded before looking straight into his daughter's eyes. "Korra, we need you to climb this wall and run. Don't look back okay, just run."

"I don't want to leave you here," Korra whispered.

"We'll be fine, ok, we need you to be safe," her mother added.

"Listen," Tonraq began placing a hand against her cheek. "You are going to hear a lot of bad things about us out there, but you know the truth. Be safe, my little Korra and stay strong."

The seven year old nodded as her parents embraced her. Tonraq gave her a lift and the child began to climb up the wall.

"I'll come back for you," Korra promised.

"We love you so much," Senna whispered.

"There she is!" a guard called heading over to the wall. Both parents began to fight the wave that came towards them, determined to not let them harm their daughter. Korra came to a part where she would jump to get further up. She was scared, but she knew she had to do it, for her parents. The seven year old leaped and grabbed onto the rock as she lifted herself up and continued to climb all the way to the top. She looked down her old prison and say the happiness reflected in her parent's faces as the prisoners cheered.

"Me too," Korra answered her parents last statement before running into the darkness and never looking back.

* * *

Korra's POV

I was born in the darkness, kind of ironic if you think about it. It's not what my parents had planned for me. No, they had prepared an entire room for me, with lots of toys and all sorts of decorations on the baby blue walls. But an unfortunate chain of events ended all of those plans. I loved them regardless. And I say 'loved' them because I don't even know if they are still alive. But I made a promise to them and I intend to keep it. I will get them out of that hell hole, and we will be the happy family they wanted us to be. If fate decides to take them from me before I rescue them, then I'll give them a proper burial and promise to avenge their deaths. I will not rest until I find them. That promise I made to myself.


	2. Prophesy

Katara's POV

"Come on, Aang!" I called to my husband through the horrible storm we were in.

Now you would think it would be some rainy storm in the city or country side, but it wasn't. We were in the middle of the ocean by Greece looking for the Lion Temple. Yes, there is such a thing called the Lion Temple. In one of our archeological digs on mainland we came across a tablet, written in a language that we have never heard of before. We hoped that if we were to find this temple, we would be able to decipher its meaning somehow.

"This storm is not letting me see!" he called back.

Men. Can't live with them, can't live without them.

"You want me to drive?"

"Oh you're an expert on sailing during a storm?"

I chuckled and made my way towards him. Aang had been married for 15 years already. Yeah sounds like a lot especially since we did marry at sixteen. We had three wonderful children: Kya, Bumi and Tenzin. Kya was our oldest and our only girl; she wanted to be a doctor back and move to Alaska. Bumi, well Bumi wasn't exactly your typical boy. Sometimes I wondered what went inside his little mind, but I loved him nonetheless. He wanted to join the army, and I wouldn't doubt he would. Then there was our youngest, Tenzin. He wasn't as rowdy as his older siblings; he got that from his father. He hoped to be a lawyer so that he would help people who were in jail wrongfully; that happened, a lot now and days. Even since Yakone came into the picture, he had been oppressing everyone he could, we were lucky to be out of it mostly, though he did have some interest in our research. That worried me to no end.

"Only you would have me navigate this ship during a storm this bad," Aang grumbled.

I raised a brow.

"I didn't hear any objections from you."

I could see a twitch in my husband's lips, a sign of a coming smile.

"Had it made a difference?" he asked teasingly.

I laughed.

"Nope."

He chuckled and I did as well, until I saw the large boulder up ahead, that is.

"Look out!" I cried.

Too late. The ship rammed right onto the rocks launching my husband and me into the cold sea.

* * *

Aang's POV

The last thing I saw was our ship ramming into some rocks. Katara and I then flew off it and plunged straight into the icy cold water. I wasn't all that great of a swimmer but I managed to resurface fairly quickly.

"Katara!" I called searching frantically for her.

When she didn't resurface I dived down to get here and saw as she sunk into the abyss of the ocean. I grabbed her by the waist and made a move to take us to the surface when a light caught my attention. Yeah, I know a light under the ocean. At first I thought I had hit my head in a rock and it was all a dream but no, there was a light, and it was…calling me?

Weighing my options for about half a second I decided to follow the light in hopes that it would save both Katara's and my own life. Surprisingly it worked.

* * *

Katara' POV

I woke up coughing up the water in my lungs and turned onto my side in the hard concrete floor. Wait. Concrete floor?! I sat up quickly to look at my surrounding. Bad idea. Before I knew it was slumping back onto the floor but familiar warm hands caught me and I looked up to smile at my husband.

"Not too quickly," he gently commanded.

I chuckled and leaned against his chest, enjoying the warmth he was providing me before looking around. We seemed to be in some sort of…temple? That's when it hit me. But it couldn't be. Could it? I mean yeah we were searching for the Lion Temple, but to be honest I thought it was nothing but a myth. There was so little written about it. You must be asking, 'then why search for it'? Well it wouldn't be the first time I went on a wild goose chase. Luckily for me, my brother Sokka and his wife Suki loved my children and would often volunteer to care for them.

"Are we are, were I think we are?" I asked after a while.

"Uh, it looks like it," Aang replied.

"But…how?"

He shrugged.

"I saw a light coming from the entrance," he said gesturing to a small opening a few feet from us. "Kind of impossible now that I think about it."

I frowned.

"What-What if it wanted us to find it?"

Aang gave me a very confused look.

"You know what the legend says," I told him.

"You mean as in the Lion-Turtle is real?" he asked.

I nodded.

"This is one very weird dream."

That made me laugh. If I wasn't here with him, I'd call the whole story bull. Even being here I was having a hard time believing it.

"Let's explore," I said as I got up.

"Explore?"

"Yes, maybe we can figure out what it says in the tablet."

"But the tablet was on the ship, and is that thing probably sunk already," Aang replied.

I shook my head and reached to the bag that was tied to my side and took out the tablet. He raised a brow.

"So that's why you were so heavy," he muttered.

I laughed and handed over the tablet.

"How about you figure out what this means, while I look around?"

He sighed but nodded giving me a quick kiss. After that we went in different directions.

* * *

Aang's POV

That woman was going to be the death of me. I just knew it. I had been exploring for about fifteen minutes when I lost my footing and fell right into a hole, rolling down a slope and landing with a loud thud on my rear. I silently cursed as I cleaned my pants, glaring at the hole. I swear, sometimes asking for the divorce was tempting. I chuckled at the idea. As if I would divorce the only woman I had ever loved.

Seeing that I was already down there I continued exploring. After a few minutes I stopped when I realized that the hieroglyphics looked really familiar. I took out the tablet and realized it was the exact same thing written on the wall, as if telling a story.

I jumped up when I heard a low grumbling sound and for some reason headed straight to it. You would think that the smartest thing to do was to go the opposite direction, but no, I had to investigate what was what I heard.

Before long I was in front of a large lake looking thing, which considering we were somewhere in the middle of the ocean it made sense. What didn't make sense was the figure that emerged through it. I stumbled back and fell on my rear for the second time that day, awkwardly crawling away from the large stone-animal looking thing.

"Aang," it called.

My eyes widened.

"How-how do you know my name?"

"I am an ancient creature that has lived for many years."

"What are you?" I asked.

It remained silent. Apparently it thought I was smart enough to figure it out. Don't know what gave it that idea, but after some thoughtful thinking and remembering exactly where I was I figured out what the creature was.

"The Lion Turtle."

The creature nodded.

"What does this mean?" I asked gesturing to the tablet.

"An evil has risen from the shadows."

"Yakone."

"What does that have to do with the tablet?"

"A prophesy was written a thousand years ago, about a child that would bring balance to the world and change it," the Lion Turtle reveal.

"When is this going to happen?"

"In a quarter of a century this child will be born. The child will come from humble beginnings, suffering from the moment of its birth. Pain and suffering will be their companion for many years but through all of that angst, she will find a beacon of hope, companions that will help her reach her destiny."

"What is her destiny?"

"The world will enter a dark era. Injustice will reign in this world and many will perish or suffer an even worse fate. The child I speak of will be their liberator, having known what it is to be enslaved," the creature explained. "The child will rise from the darkness."

"A darkness that rises?" I asked confused. "Darkness is evil, how can this child that you speak of be a liberator when she is born into it?"

"Night must fall for the sun to rise."

"I still don't understand."

"The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since the beginning-less time, darkness thrives in the void but always yields to purifying light," the Lion Turtle responded as it placed its claw on my forehead filling me with its wisdom of a thousand years.

The moment was interrupted when I heard gun shots. The creature submerged into the water and when I turned I found Yakone and his followers at the entrance holding my wife prisoner.

"Let her go," I warned.

Yakone chuckled.

"Now why would I do that?"

"What do you want?"

"The tablet."

I clenched my jaw but slowly made my way to him and handed it over. Yakone gave it to another man who looked thoroughly confused by the writing.

"I can't decipher what it says."

His leader frowned and looked over at me.

"Do you know?"

I shook my head.

"Oh?" Yakone said. "Perhaps a little persuasion can do the trick," he added as he hit the back of my wife's head.

"No!" I yelled as I made a move to her only to be stopped by a punch right on my stomach that knocked the air out of me, forcing me to fall onto my knees.

The building began to shake, threatening to collapse.

"Take him to the surface," Yakone commanded.

"And the girl?" a man asked.

He contemplated the question for a minute before replying, "Leave her."

Three guards grabbed me and I fought against them. I wasn't about to leave my wife. I screamed at her, begging her to get up as the building shook with more force than before. Before long I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and everything started to go in slow motion while becoming blurry.

"Katara," was the last thing I whispered before the entrance to the lair of the Lion Turtle was blocked by fallen pillars leaving the love of my life trapped.


	3. Fighter

Korra's POV

If I had to choose one word to describe myself, it would be just that: fighter. I have been fighting to survive, fighting to live, fighting to keep the promise I made to my parents. I literally left one hell hole to be plunged into another. To be honest, I didn't know which was worse. When I entered Republic City, I expected some people to be mean and cruel, but not nearly every single person I encountered.

Sure I had been born into a prison and whatnot but I was never treated the way I was when I arrived here. They treated me with hate and disgust unlike all my aunts and uncles as I had called them back where my parents were. They all looked after me, treating me like a normal child, whatever that meant.

"It's time," a page announced interrupting my thoughts.

I sighed and got up heading towards the cage in the middle of an underground rally. Ever seen UFC? Well that's pretty much what I did, except everything was legal here. Everything. About a year ago I had seen a guy be beheaded, not a pretty picture. I had nightmares for days, not that I didn't have them before. The guy that I was going to fight was about my size, muscular and oh, of course, had brass knuckles. Those were going to leave a mark. Great.

"Begin!" the same page announced as the cage was locked.

We began to encircle each other, looking for an opening. To be honest, I could have this guy flat on his back in about fifteen seconds, but as Tarrlok said, "Where was the fun in that?" I hated the guy but unfortunately I had to play by his rules. For now.

I took a step forward and punched him right on the gut, but he recovered fairly quickly and took a swing to my face. I felt the brass knuckles slash my face as I fell onto the bloodied arena remembering the first time that had happened.

_I was running through the streets in the rain, a group of kids on my tail. They were orphans and made a living out of steeling random stuff. My parents had taught me not to steal, but seeing that it was the only way I would survive, I had to fall into the bad habit. So why were these kids chasing me? Oh yeah I forgot to mention that I totally a) screwed up their plan and b) got the prize they wanted._

_A few weeks ago I wouldn't have stolen someone's meal, but I hadn't eaten in days, and I was just a seven year old that had no one to go to, so I did what I had to, to survive. They made the plan, I listened and well, let's just say I pulled it off better than they ever could have._

_I ran with my prize, a couple of sandwiches and turned left. Biggest mistake ever. Before I knew it I was in a dead end. Yup, you guessed it, it sucked. The kids caught up to me and encircled me. For a seven year old I was a descent fighter and I did the best I could but these were teenagers and they did their damage._

_The leader grabbed me by the collar and punched me right across the face._

"Get up!" Tarrlok hollered bringing me back to the present.

I got on my knees and made a move to do so but a kick across my face made me roll a couple of times. I lifted myself up, shaking my head in an attempt to shake off the numb feeling. The guy came towards me again but this time I was ready and I kicked him right across his midsection before grabbing his head and slamming it against my knee.

* * *

Tarrlok's POV

I had to admit, the girl was good, really good. I never thought I would find such a rare raw talent. I remember the night I found the little stray. She was running away from a group of teenagers, having apparently outsmarted them. Not that I was surprised, I had been observing her for some time and she had street smarts.

_My driver pulled by the alley where I saw her run. I knew it was a dead end, but I was curious to see how the girl would handle herself. When I took a peak, a teenager held her by the collar and punched her across the face before dropping her to the ground._

_The girl ground her teeth, holding back tears that I knew wanted to make an appearance. She fought them all. Putting on a good fight, but it was five against one and they ended up winning. After they left I went to her side, checking to see if she was still alive._

_To my surprise she sat up on her own touching her busted lip. What really surprised me was that she hadn't cried, not one single tear. I handed her a handkerchief so that she would wipe the blood away from her face._

_"What's your name?" I asked._

_The child seemed skeptical about me, not that I blamed her. I was not the type to be messed with._

_"Areli," she whispered._

_"Do you have a place to stay?"_

_She shook her head._

_"I can offer you a home, if you comply with a few conditions."_

_The child seemed to think it over._

_"What kind of conditions?" she asked._

_I couldn't help but grin. This was a smart girl._

_"Nothing you won't be able to handle," I reassured._

* * *

Korra's POV

Areli. That was the best name I could think of when Tarrlok first approached me. I didn't trust him to give him my real name, I still don't, as a matter a fact I hate him. Then why did I go with him, you might ask. Put yourself in my shoes. What would you have done? I had been in the city for three months. I was starving, I was desperate, and I was tired. I worked with the options I had: being on the streets or going with this guy. Yeah I know, wrong choice.

"Scared me there for a minute," Tarrlok said as I placed a bag of ice against my face.

I gave him the coldest look I could muster.

"Like if you care."

He chuckled at this.

"Of course I do," he replied. "You're a valuable asset."

I ground my teeth. If there was something I hated about this guy was the fact he treated me like a piece of property. I was no ones. I belonged to no one. The only reason I stayed here is because I couldn't really escape. Well, I could, but he'd just drag me back down here and drug me up for a week.

"I don't belong to anybody," I said through my clenched teeth.

"Oh but you do. You are mine."

That did it. My fist slammed right across his face making topple back. I grinned until I felt a current run through my body making me slump to my knees.

"Bitch!" he cried slapping me across the face.

I spat out blood and chuckled.

"Don't compare me to your mother."

That made his blood boil. He grabbed me by the neck raising his fist. Despite how this looked, I had a wide grin across my face. As much as he would love to snap my neck right then and there, he wouldn't. He had said it himself: I was too valuable.

"Don't push your luck, Areli," he warned dropping me on the floor. "I made you."

"You used me," I corrected.

"I got you off the streets!"

"There isn't a day I wish I hadn't made that choice."

"You'd be dead."

"I'd rather be dead than your slave!" I shot at him.

Tarrlok clenched his jaw and tightened his fist before nodding at one of his assistants. I knew what was coming and that there was no way I could stop it, but it didn't mean I didn't fight back. I struggled against them, grunting when their fists made contact with my body. Too soon I felt a familiar cloth on my face and I held my breath. Yeah, smart, like humans don't need air right? I held off my breath as long as I could but when my lungs demanded air I had no choice but to give in. The smell of chloroform washed over me, clouding my senses and that's when I fell into the abyss that I called home: darkness.

* * *

**A/N: So in case you guys are wondering, there is NO BENDING in this AU and it is modern world too...Korra's "beginnings" are similar from Talia's as Mako's is to Bruce, who will be introduced i nthe next ch...enjoy :)**


	4. Thief

Korra's POV

So I kind of lied before when I said I couldn't escape. Well, partially lied anyway. I _**could**_ get out for a few hours without being missed. Around lunch break, my guards would leave, which was around the time I would come around from the stupid chloroform. I swear isn't that thing deadly after a while? Anyways, I had a secret exit in my room, where I would sneak off after they'd bring me "lunch". I knew Tarrlok was an asshole, but his way of feeding me just reinforced that and many other things I thought about him.

My lunch was the same every single day: cereal. Exactly. Cereal. To top things off that was the _**only **_meal I got a day. So I did any desperately hungry person would do: steal. As soon as they left the plate I got up and went to my little escape route, which was basically pulling out a couple of bricks, enough for me to fit through. I had to admit, for the low amount of food I had in my system at any given time, I was pretty fit. Once I was on the other side I put the bricks back, and off I went.

* * *

Mako's POV

I sat at the usual café I did, waiting. No, I wasn't waiting for anyone in particular, as in a date or having a small meeting; I was waiting for the little thief to make an appearance. The first time I saw her, I had to admit I was shocked, but after a while, I actually got used to the sight. The only thing I did wonder was why she targeted the same café every time.

"Who are you looking for?" Toza asked.

"Hmm?"

"You're acting like you're looking for someone or waiting for something to happen."

I smiled.

"You'll see," I replied taking a sip of my coffee.

Now you're probably wondering who I am. Well, I'm Mako, pretty much legal owner of most if not all of Republic City. You see, my ancestors were very ambitious, but noble, and they founded this great city. My power plants and businesses provided lots of work for the people here, and I considered myself a fair and understanding man. Toza, my guardian at some point, said my parents would have been proud.

If you haven't figured it out, then let me tell you: my parents are dead. They were murdered. I was eight. Toza took me under his wing and helped shaped me into the man I am now: the wealthy owner of Republic City by day and detective by night. Yup, I know, sounds cliché, but that's my life. I swore on my parent's grave's I would avenge their death. I didn't know how or when, but I would.

"There she is!" I said as I saw a familiar girl running right past me, a package in hand.

"Stop, thief!" the owner of the café cried as he ran after her.

I chuckled at the familiar sight. It was funny every single time. Usually he'd chase her around for a block or so, but this time, things were different. A man ran right behind him and held out a pistol at the girl. I don't know how I got to him but I did. I slapped his hand down but a shot was still fired.

* * *

Korra's POV

I have to admit, you would think the guy would see this coming every so often but no, he didn't. The owner of the café was just as stupid as ever. But he had the best food in town, which is why I always went there. I grabbed a package of sandwiches and made my grand escape. Well, almost.

As I ran past the outside tables, I couldn't help but notice that the same guy sat on the same chair, every freaking day. How did I know it was the same guy? He wore the same scarf everyday too. I knew who he was. Who didn't know who he was the better question. It was the grand Mako, owner of most if not all of Republic City. I stole a glimpse his direction and noticed he had a small grin across his face as I ran past him. I couldn't help but frown at that. It almost seemed as if he was expecting me.

I heard a gun go off and then a piercing unbearable pain on my calf.

* * *

Mako's POV

"What the hell?" the man cried when he recovered.

"You shot her!" I yelled.

"She keeps stealing food from my dad's place. She needs to be taught a lesson."

"Look," I began. "I'll pay for everything she has stolen and for everything she steals from here on out. Just don't hurt her."

The man thought about it.

"Fine," he growled before heading back to the shop with his father.

"Toza, bring me my first aid kit," I instructed before running towards the direction the girl went.

It didn't take me long to find her, she left quite the trail of blood throughout the alley. She was leaning against the wall a hand over her calf trying to stop the bleeding. At first she didn't notice me, but when she did she acted like a frightened animal trying to get away to no avail.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I told her gently. She didn't believe me.

She got up and made a move to run for it but I grabbed her by the waist. She thrashed against my hold and bit my hand causing me to let go of her. But she didn't get too far, crumbling over in pain. Now you would think that after she bit me I'd leave her alone right? Wrong. Slowly, to not startle her I walked towards her.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I repeated.

I held out my hand towards her and she stiffened but didn't try to bite me again. Gently I placed my hand over her shoulder and she flinched at the touch, making me wince slightly. What had they done to her?

"Master Mako," Toza called. They girl started to panic at the presence of another human being.

"Just throw me the bag and wait for me at the café," I instructed.

He sighed but did as he was told.

"I'm going to look at your leg, ok? Make sure the bullet isn't there."

The girl at first refused but ended up agreeing. Luckily for her it was just a scratch and I had it bandaged in no time. I was no doctor, my younger brother, Bolin was though, and he taught me some stuff.

"I'm Mako," I said. "What's your name?"

She didn't answer. Not that I expected her to.

"Look, I mean you no harm. I just want to help. Are you hungry?"

She shook her head but her stomach betrayed her when it growled. I chuckled.

"Let me get you some food, I have a place nearby, I promise I won't hurt you."

The girl shook her head.

"I swear on my parent's graves."

This made her look up. For the first time, I got a look of her eyes. They were an electrifying blue color.

* * *

Korra's POV

I didn't know why this guy was being so nice. No one had been this nice to me in years, and here he was bandaging my wound after I bit him. Not that I wouldn't do it again, I hadn't known what his intentions were. He kept trying to offer me food but I didn't trust him. I didn't trust anybody. But when he promised not to hurt me, and swore on his parent's grave, I couldn't say no anymore. The whole parents thing was a sensitive subject to me.

"If you want I can send my butler away, it'll be just us two, like friends," he said.

I cocked my head to the side. Sure I had heard that word before and by definition knew what it meant but I had never…had one I guess?

"You don't know what a friend is?"

I shook my head. Instead of laughing like I expected he would he smiled warmly at me.

"It means someone you can trust," he explained. "Now I know, we just officially met, but we've seen each other a couple of times. You're really talented when it comes to schemes like these."

I almost smiled. Almost.

He sighed when I didn't respond and took out his cell phone.

"Toza, can you bring the car around? Also, do you mind taking a taxi? I'm going to drive my new friend here somewhere," he said. I could hear the man on the other side argue. "It's fine, Toza."

Not too long after a car pulled up and Toza left without speaking a word to Mako. He opened the door and turned to me.

"Can you get up, or do you need help?"

I tried to get up, I really did, but my leg felt real sore and I just couldn't. He came closer, but hesitantly, silently asking for permission to lift me up. I gave him a nod. He smiled and put me on the front seat before shutting the door and heading over to the driver side.

Look, I don't know what came over me that I agreed to all of this, but shit happens ok. No one had been this nice, and I guess deep down inside I craved for it. And it's not like we were strangers really, he had said it himself, we would see each other momentarily when I'd steal food. So my advice to you for thinking I'm on crack for getting into a car with him is: deal with it.


	5. Friends

Mako's POV

I smiled as I watched the girl begin to doze off, the movement of the car rocking her to sleep. I know what you're thinking: why help her? And my honest answer is: I know what is like to be in the situation she was in, or in the situation I assumed she was in. Yeah, I'm the multi billionaire of Republic City, but I've had my share of experience in being homeless. I know, how does _that_ happen, you may be asking yourself. Well it all started with a homeless man who told me once "You don't know what it is like to be poor." And yes, I sort of took that as a personal challenge.

For four years I traveled to the world as a beggar, a thief, a homeless man. I stole when I was hungry. Fought, when I needed to defend myself. Asked for charity when stealing wasn't an option. Slept in the cold and in the rain. I know that four years isn't all that much, but believe me, I learned a lot those four years. I know what is like to be in their shoes. I was determined to make a difference in her life.

* * *

Korra's POV

This car was making it difficult for me to stay awake. Seriously. I had been in a car before, never in the front seat though that's for sure. Usually when we'd change underground locations I'd be dumped in the back of a truck and knocked out for the whole trip. It was actually kind of nice to be able to see the scenery even if it made me sleepy.

It must have been only about twenty minutes until we arrived to his place. It was a nice luxurious apartment. He parked his car and went around opening the door for me, holding out his hand. Once I again I gave him a confused look. What kind of gesture was that? I could open the damn door myself.

* * *

Mako's POV

She gave me a confused look as I opened the door and held out my hand for her to take it. I sighed a little. By the looks of it, she had been isolated from the world from quite some time. But it didn't matter; I'd take it step by step with her if it made her trust me more.

"It's something gentlemen do," I explained.

She frowned but nodded taking my hand as she limped out of the car. I offered my arm for her to lean on but she shook her head and I nodded. One step at a time, I thought as I made my way to the apartment. I opened the door and allowed her to enter first, but she refused. At first I was puzzled by this, but then I understood: she wanted to see where I was at all times.

Once inside, I gestured for her to sit down in the living room while I made her a couple of sandwiches. From the kitchen I saw her look around in awe. The place was pretty fancy, I had to admit. Too fancy for my liking; but Asami would kill me if I changed it. I saw her get up and limp towards the large bookshelf where I had with all my favorite books. Her hands hovered around the many titles and she picked one out.

* * *

Korra's POV

His apartment was HUGE and as fancy as it could be. Not that I expected any less from the multi billionaire. I looked all around until I focused my attention to a large bookshelf that covered an entire wall. I got up and limped towards it looking at the titles. Now, considering my history you'd expect me to illiterate, right? Wrong again. I may have been born in the mouth of hell itself, but it didn't mean I was destined for failure.

My parents and Aang, an older man who had been in there for about a quarter of a century, taught me to read and write, and all sorts of random stuff. I didn't read as much as I'd like to, or write for that matter, but it didn't mean I didn't know how. I didn't want Tarrlok to know that I could, have no idea why, but I just didn't. As my fingers brushed the many books I stopped when a particular baby blue one caught my attention. I pulled it out and ran my hand across the cover. The Sword in the Stone.

* * *

Mako's POV

The girl sat on the couch with the book she had picked out, placing it on her lap. As I placed the tray of sandwiches on the coffee table I stole a glance at the book and smiled. The Sword in the Stone. I went back to the kitchen and brought two glasses and a jug of water for us both. She grabbed a sandwich and opened the book.

I sat down and watched as she turned the pages, while eating at the same time. She seemed fully interested in it. After some time she glanced up and looked around for something.

"It's 4pm," I said.

Her eye's slightly widened as she drank up her water and got up, motioning to put the book back.

"You can take it with you."

She turned to look at me, a question in her face.

"Yes, you can take it," I repeated. "And you can come here any time you want," I added handing her an extra set of keys.

She hesitated and shook her head.

"It's fine," I reassured. "No one is ever here, besides me and maybe Toza. You can come here and have a bite and maybe pick out another book."

The girl thought about it and finally accepted the keys placing them inside her pocket. She gave me a nod and turned to leave.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

I could see her get nervous at the question before nodding her head.

"Areli," she whispered.

I nodded and smiled.

"So, Areli," I began. "Friends?" I asked holding out a hand.

At first she didn't do anything, and then almost hesitantly she shook my hand and nodded her head in approval. She opened the door and heard her whisper something before leaving.

* * *

Korra's POV

Again, I didn't know what came over me, and why I accepted the keys to his apartment. For all he knew he could come home one day and find everything gone, not that I would, but still. I have to admit, I was kind of happy when he allowed me to take the book. I had only read a few pages but it seemed real interesting. We shook hands and I left whispering a "thank you."

It took me about half an hour to get back, and by then I was super sore, but it didn't matter. Once I got there I changed clothes and lay on the mattress on the floor I called my bed and started reading again. After a while my eye sight began to tire and put the book away, making sure no one would be able to find it. That night I had a dreamless sleep, but it was one of the best I had had in years.


	6. Patience

Korra's POV

Patient. That's exactly what Mako was when it came to me. For the next couple of weeks I'd go to his place and I guess you can say, hang out there. He never questioned where I went or anything. He actually didn't really ask me much, except what part I was in the book. He'd tell me about his day and I'd listen, sometimes wanting to smile at the stories he told me.

One thing that I found very curious of him is how he never asked why I had all the bruises and cuts I did. Ever since I started coming here I had started to be a little more careful, avoiding hits that would leave visible damage, for the most part it worked but sometimes I'd show up with a cut on my face or arm and he'd simply bandage it, never asking how I got it. I sort of like that of him.

* * *

Mako's POV

I wanted to ask why she came with bruises and scratches, but I never did. I figured she'd do it on her own one of these days. We seldom talked, as in having a conversation together. I usually would ramble off about what I did that day and I could tell she gave me her undivided attention. Sometimes when she didn't understand some things she'd ask, but mostly she didn't talk. The stiffness that she had shown the first day was slowly starting to fade away and I could tell she made herself at home a little more every time she came.

But because she seldom talked she surprised me one day when she asked a question about the book she was reading.

"Why couldn't Arthur be a Knight?" she asked looking up from the book to look at me. She was in the couch and I was on a chair across from her.

"Because they thought he was a bastard child," I explained. "Back in those days if you didn't have a wealthy last name or were adopted you couldn't really do much."

She frowned.

"But he was the rightful King," she replied.

"I know, but they didn't know that until he pulled the sword from the stone."

* * *

Korra's POV

Even though Mako had explained to why everyone had been sort of mean to Arthur I still didn't understand. Why was it that people had to be cruel to those who were destined for greatness? Why did the good guy always have to suffer?

"Why are people mean? I asked absentmindedly.

Mako leaned forward from his chair.

"Not everyone is mean," he replied gently.

I nodded.

"You're the only person that I've met that hasn't been mean to me in this city."

He furrowed his brow at this. Damn it, I thought. I really hoped he didn't ask where I had come from. Partially because I didn't want to answer him, and partially because I honestly had no idea if there was a name for the place where I was born.

"Areli, can I ask you something?"

Crap. I nodded.

"Where do you get those bruises from?"

I sighed heavily. I couldn't tell him. Not yet, anyways. I shrugged. He nodded and didn't push the subject any further. Again, that's exactly what I liked about him.

* * *

Mako's POV

She wasn't ready to tell me, I knew it, but I had to try. It worried me that she came with so many bruises and scratches. I had never asked but I feared that one day she wouldn't come back at all, and I would have failed. I lay back on my chair and watched her stare intently at a photograph.

"They're my parent's," I stated.

Areli looked over at me and back at the photograph before standing up to take a closer look. She turned to look at me as if she was going to ask me something but then just returned her attention to the frame.

"You can ask," I said.

The girl turned to look at me and looked down.

"Can I ask what happened to them?" she said.

I sighed but nodded.

"They were murdered," I replied. "I was eight and my younger brother was six."

She nodded.

"Can I ask what happened to your parents?"

Areli's face grew slightly sad before she shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's fine," she answered before looking outside the window. It was pouring. "I have to go," she added.

"Wait," I said standing up. "It's pouring out there, you'll get sick."

She shook her head.

"I never get sick," Areli replied before running out the door.

* * *

Korra's POV

Ever heard the expression 'knock on wood so it won't some true'? Yeah well make sure you actually do it. As soon as I got back to my cell I started to sneeze and that's when I regretted having run through the rain. The next day wasn't any better I woke up feeling horrible. My head pounded, my chest hurt and I just felt sore all over. I spent most of the day on the mattress, too weak and exhausted to move.

"Time to fight, Areli," Tarrlok said as he kicked me awake.

I growled at him.

"I'm not feeling good, can't you postpone the match?" I asked knowing the answer.

"This isn't a charity," he replied. "If you want to stay under my roof, you'll do as I say."

"Oh well, since I don't want to be here a second longer I'll just stay here."

He narrowed his eyes at me before giving me another kick.

"Don't push my patience," he warned before leaving the room.

I growled again before getting up, I touched my forehead and it felt warm. Great, a fever. Somehow I made it to the cage and I inwardly groaned when I saw my opponent. He was at least twice my size and muscular. Had I not been sick, I could have ended it rather quickly but now I didn't even know if I'd make it out of there alive.


	7. Picking up the Pieces

Korra's POV

Everything was blurry. I could barely see the guy standing in front of me and he was kind of hard to miss. I felt every single blow he threw at me, knocking the air out of me, breaking a couple of ribs and busting my lip a couple of times. I tried to fight back, but I was missing terribly. I could hear Tarrlok screaming at me every time I fell. I wanted to give up. I wanted it all to end right then and there, but the promise I made to my parents is what kept me going. The memory of them gave me the strength to turn the match around and beat him when I slammed his head against the cage. I fell back and really hoped I hadn't killed him.

A page came in and helped me out before taking me to my room where Tarrlok was already waiting for me. I knew I was about to get lectured about what had just happened, but quite frankly I didn't care. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep.

"What the hell was that?!" he roared.

I rolled my eyes at him as the page dropped me on my knees.

"I told you I wasn't feeling well."

"That was the most horrible match I have ever seen from you!"

"And you'll see a lot more of those if you don't let me sleep."

He narrowed his eyes and walked towards me.

"Oh so you want to sleep?"

"Finally got the hint?" I replied sarcastically.

He motioned to his guards and they began to encircle me. I panicked. I pissed off Tarrlok all the time sure but I never thought he'd go this far. Before I could react they were all on me, kicking, punching, and doing everything you could think of. I cried out in pain, begging for them to stop. Tarrlok simply turned away ignoring my pleas. After what felt like an eternity they stopped.

"Throw her away," he commanded as he exited the room.

They took me in back of a truck and drove me to an alley throwing me next to a dumpster. Not satisfied with leaving me out here in the pouring rain and having beaten the living daylights out of me, one of them slammed their foot down my leg earning a loud pop from it. I screamed as I felt immense pain there. They quickly drove away and I was left alone, screaming from how much it hurt. Somehow I managed to crawl behind the dumpster before passing out.

* * *

Mako's POV

It had been two days that Areli had been missing. Two whole days. I was starting to worry. The storm still hadn't cleared and it was raining as hard as ever. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and went out looking for her at 1am. That's right, 1am. I looked around everywhere for hours. I thought about returning home when I passed by the ally where I had found her the first time. I parked and got out just as I had been doing and yelled out her name. I didn't hear anything and I was about to get back into the car when I thought I heard something. My attention snapped towards the ally and I walked through it, holding out my flashlight.

I heard the noise again and went towards the trashcan where it seemed to originate. I could have sworn my heart stopped when I spotted familiar boots from behind the container. I rushed over and moved it and saw Areli, half curled up, with her hands against her chest trembling against the cold, small whimpers escaping her.

"Areli?" I whispered shaking her slightly.

She momentarily opened her eyes before letting out another whimper. Gently I started to lift her until she let out a cry and I noticed her leg was broken. I laid her back down and fixed the damage as quickly as I could. Areli let out a shriek of pain before struggling to breathe. I picked her up once again and took her home.

Korra's POV

I didn't know where I was. Nothing looked familiar. Someone was talking to me but I couldn't fully comprehend what they were telling me. I felt someone slip off my wet clothes to be replaced by warm ones. My leg hurt, my chest hurt, my head hurt, everything hurt. I tried to tell whoever it was in how much pain I was in but I could hear my speech slur. When I still couldn't talk I tried to get up, I didn't know who had me, or what their motives for helping were. Soft hands gently pushed me back down and I looked up to see who it was. I recognized the red scarf and smiled, or at least tried. He wouldn't hurt me, so I let the darkness come over me once again.

Mako's POV

Areli tossed and turned on the bed. She had a high fever that I was trying to stabilize. Bolin was out of town until next month and I really didn't trust anyone with her, and I knew she would have objected to hospitalization. Luckily for her, I had mini emergency room at home where I took x-rays and helped her in any way I could. I gave her some morphine and connected her to an IV, plus other meds that were slowly kicking in. I placed a wet cloth over her head, trying to speed up the process.

The poor girl had taken quite the beating. Four broken ribs a fractured leg and cuts and bruises pretty much everywhere in her body.

"Mom…dad…" she said as she started to talk due to the fever.

"Shh, it's ok, try to rest," I told her wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"I'm sorry…I broke my promise…"

I remained silent, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. I didn't know how conscious she was or how much she understood or heard in her current state.

"I'll get you out…I'll get you out…" were the last words she said before falling into a deep sleep.

It had been three days already since i had found her. Sleep finally catched up to me somewhere in the night of the second day because when i woke up the sun shined brightly through the room. Areli slept peacefully, her chest rising and falling in normal rhythm. I touched her forehead and smiled when I noticed the fever had broken. She slightly turned away from the sun when it hit her face and I chuckled as I got up to close the curtains. I took one last look at her before going to get something to drink and smiled, knowing she was going to be okay.


	8. Truth

Korra's POV

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a room with tubes on my arms and next to me was a machine that beeped rhythmically. I made a move to remove the tubes when a warm hand gently pulled my hand away from the annoying things.

"No," a familiar voice said.

Slowly I turned to look at him and gave him a small smile. I didn't remember much after he found me but I figured he had been by my side this entire time. Which brought to mind: how long had I been out? As if he knew what I was thinking he answered the question for me.

"You've been unconscious for four days," he informed me.

My eyes widened and I started to panic the beeping machine with me as I reached to take out the tubes again.

* * *

Mako's POV

"Areli, stop, you'll hurt yourself," I told her restraining her hands from removing the tubes that connected her to the morphine and IV.

She flinched at my touch and struggled against my hold but ended up giving up, realizing she wasn't really strong enough to get out of my restrain.

"I'll turn off the cardiac monitor since it seems to get on your nerves," I told her with a chuckle.

Areli nodded her head and I disconnected the machine from her before thoroughly explaining why I couldn't take off the tubes just yet. She seemed to have no problem with the morphine one since I told her it took the pain away but for the other, she wasn't too happy.

"Would you like something to eat?"

She nodded her head and I chuckled again before going to kitchen to cook some breakfast.

* * *

Korra's POV

I sighed as I saw Mako leave the room. I didn't understand why I just couldn't take off the IV tube off since I was going to eat now, but he wanted to leave it in me for another day, just in case I had a relapse. And about the morphine bag…well let's just say I hoped I never ran out of it, I seriously didn't want to deal with the pain right now.

I hung my head to the side and must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes there was Mako brining me breakfast. I smiled at the meal which consisted of these round looking things, eggs and fruit.

Mako's POV

I couldn't help but smile a little as I saw Areli eat her meal. She ate the eggs first and fruit but slightly hesitated with the pancakes and that's when I figured she probably had no idea what they were.

"They're called pancakes," I informed her. She gave me a confused look. "They're good, try them."

Areli took a small bite out of one and smiled before continuing to eat the rest of her meal. I took the tray away and found her wringing her hands nervously while biting her lip, when I returned.

"Korra," she whispered.

"What?"

"My real name is Korra."

We stood in silence for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell me your real name?" I asked quietly.

She sighed heavily.

"I-I never had any good reason to trust anyone. Everyone that I have met has lied to me, and I didn't trust you enough at first. But now I do, and I just wanted to be fair to you. I'm sorry."

I shook my head.

"It's fine I understand."

She sighed and made herself comfortable on the bed, closing her eyes.

"Korra?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to stay with me?"

* * *

Korra's POV

If I were being honest, the question did surprise me. Sure, I had spent some time with him, but I never actually thought about living with him. I knew Mako wouldn't hurt me, he'd proven it time and again, and I did want to stay with him, but I had to tell him the situation I was in first. He had to know the truth, well part of the truth, for now.

"Mako," I began. "There's something you have to know about me."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he reassured.

I shook my head.

"No you_** have**_ to know this."

He nodded his head in understanding before giving me all his attention.

"I-The reason I came here with bruises and scratches all the time is because I participated in underground fights," I whispered. "I've been doing this since I was seven, a man, Tarrlok, claimed he owned me and wouldn't let me leave. I used to sneak off to steal food, since he really didn't feed me either. A couple of days ago, I almost lost a match and well he-he…" and I couldn't finish as I recalled the horrible memory.

I felt the bed slightly shift and turned to find him wrapping an arm around me, soothingly rubbing my arm. I leaned against his shoulder, hesitantly. I didn't really like anyone touching me but there was something about him that brought me comfort.

"It's ok," he soothed.

I let another moment pass before yawning and slightly turning away from him. He got the message and got off the bed to sit back down in his chair. I sighed and turned to face him, my eyes closed already.

"Go to sleep," he instructed. "I'll be here when you wake up."

With that I fell back into another deep sleep.

* * *

Mako's POV

Korra slept most of the day after that, waking up around eight in the afternoon. I brought a television to her room and she flipped through the channels as I read the newspaper. She stopped at a kids show and cocked her head to the side. I looked up and noticed that in the show they were celebrating someone's birthday.

"It's a birthday party."

She looked at me, a confused look across her face, but nodded.

"Do you know your birthday?"

Korra nodded once again. I took out a calendar and handed it to her. She flipped through the pages and pointed when she found what she was looking for.

"October 20th," I said. "International Day of Hope."

She shrugged.

"Have you celebrated your birthday?" I asked.

Korra's face slightly saddened as she placed a hand on her upper right arm where an armband was. For a while I didn't think she would answer me but she ended up giving me a nod.

"Mako?"

"Yes?"

"I do want to stay with you," she mumbled.

I smiled.

"Korra, there's a lot of stuff you've been missing on, and I promise to never hurt you and do anything in my power to make you feel at home. But I need you to promise, you won't run off on me, okay?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Korra," I repeated absentmindedly.

"Hmm?"

I shook my head and grinned.

"I like that name," I explained looking at the television set. "Fits you better than Areli, and its prettier too."

I turned to find her blushing slightly. The sight made me chuckle and that's when I knew I was making some progress.


	9. Normal

Korra's POV

It took a few more days for one me to be up and about again. Mako was there the entire time, staying with me at night until I fell asleep and being there when I woke up. Once I was able to stand he placed a brace around my knee to make it easier to walk. It hurt when he put it on me, cracking the bones into place, but as quickly as the pain came, it left.

We would always have breakfast together and afterwards he'd leave to attend his many businesses, leaving me home alone. Most of the time I read, but sometimes I'd watch television. There was a particular show that I liked called "I Love Lucy", which always made me laugh. Once Mako came home early and caught me watching it and laughing. I fumbled for the control but he shook his head and sat next to me.

"Korra, it's normal for you to laugh and enjoy yourself," he said. "Plus, I thought we were past the evasiveness."

I nodded and bit my lip. Old habits die hard.

* * *

Mako's POV

Although Korra started to act more comfortable around me, she was always conscious of her actions. When I walked in one day to find her laughing at a television show she tried changing the channel until I told her it was fine for her to express her emotions and have a little fun. She nodded her head and I sat with her to watch the show, which was one of my favorites; "I Love Lucy". I laughed at the scene when Lucy pulled the emergency break from the train for the second time.

Korra stared at me before a laughing herself. It became sort of a routine for us to watch the show that played at midday and night, when I usually joined her. It was a little hard to get Korra to adapt to her new world. She didn't understand many things, mostly actions and emotions, having been isolated from the world for years. Slowly I began to teach her the basics and she proved to be a quick learner.

One thing that Korra still had trouble with was body contact. Whenever our hands or body touched by accident she cringed slightly. She'd apologize almost immediately even if I told her not to. I understood why she acted that way: it was a defensive mechanism. All those years of physical abuse had left a deep wound in her, and I was going to do what I could to close it.

* * *

Korra's POV

I had a thing for body contact. It was well engraved in my mind that Mako wouldn't hurt me, but I don't know it was sort of like a…reflex? It made me feel bad when I cringed at his touch. At first I saw him wince a little, but either he got used to it or he kept his emotions under control. We had daily activities where he would teach me new things.

The first thing he taught me was a bunch of board and card games. He said his favorite game was chess, and though it took me a few tries to get the hang of it, I eventually did and beat him every time I could. My favorite was checkers. There was something about the game that caught my attention. Before lunch, he'd have me pick a game so we'd practice and I usually switched around so that he wouldn't get bored, but I always ended up challenging him to a checkers game. He always chuckled and never really seemed to get tired of it.

After we got through the basics, as he called it, we went to slightly more difficult activities. Riding a bike proved to be a little difficult. He had given me a demo, but I just either a) didn't have the balance or b) the patience for it. Mako remained patient with me; helping me to keep my balance with as little body contact as possible. After a few days I was able to ride a bike and it became another routine to ride it around his property in the night time.

Riding a bike was easy, but riding a horse was a complete different story. For the first couple of days he would just take me to see them, so I could get used to them and them to me. He taught me how to groom them and how to feed them. When he felt I was a little more comfortable with them he told me to take one out for a walk while he took another. I liked the horses. They were very gentle, and as patient as their owner. Mako sometimes rode one while I groomed my favorite horse: a stallion that was mostly black except for a spot of white around its left eye.

A few weeks passed and he got around to asking me if I wanted to ride one. Even though I was extremely nervous I said yes. When it came down to actually getting on the creature though, I just couldn't. I was afraid it might drop me or that I wouldn't be able to control it.

"Would you like me to ride with you?"

The whole body contact thing was still an issue, but it was less and less as each day passed. I nodded and he got on my favorite horse before helping me on. When, Spot (the horse's name) began to walk I panicked slightly and leaned against his chest. Mako assured me it was alright and showed me how to hold the reigns giving me full control over the animal. Riding horses became another of my favorite past times as well, which I did at least once a week.

* * *

Mako's POV

Every day I had Korra participate in different activities. As summer came around I figured it would soon be time to take her to the beach. I had a backyard pool where I began to give her swimming lessons. As always Korra proved to be a fast learner and was swimming after a few lessons. Water was definitely her element. I had planned for my brother to meet her when he came back but his trip back home had been postponed as was Asami's.

The first time I took her to the beach, I couldn't keep her out of the water. She spent most of the day there, only coming out to ask me to join her in a water fight. As the months passed her stiffness faded and she talked a lot more than before, the body contact issue fading away as well. The next time we went I taught her how to build a sand castle, and she acted just like a child who builds their own sand castle. We even got around to playing beach volleyball, something she grew to love as well.

One particular day, I came home to find her sound asleep on the couch. I tried waking her up but she simply shifted herself to be more comfortable. I chuckled at this before gently picking her up. Instead of waking up as I assumed she would, Korra simply snuggled closer to my chest and resumed her sleep. I took her to her room and covered her up. Before leaving the room, I heard her mutter a 'thank you'.


	10. Nightmares

Korra's POV

I have never been a storm person. Ever. The thunder and lightning always scared me. It reminded me of the day I left my parents behind. It reminded me of the promise I have failed to keep. In my dreams I saw myself when I was younger. The memory of my "great escape" was vivid as the day it happened. I saw my parents, the anguish on their faces and the sadness as well of watching their only daughter run for her life. That's when I saw him. I saw Amon; the cause of all the pain and suffering in my family. He had me tied up, at his mercy. He would tell me about how he would destroy me, but how he was saving me for last. And then he would drop two limp bodies at my feet and I would recognize them to be my parents. That's when I knew I had failed them; that I had left them to rot in that hell hole.

I sat up with a jolt and ran outside in the rain. Yeah, I know, you would think that I would have learned my lesson the first time. Wrong again. I ran because I wanted to get rid of the images of my parents that invaded my mind every night. I wanted to get rid of the guilt that was gnawing away in my heart.

The last thing I remembered was running by the pool and slipping and hitting my head and then nothing.

* * *

Mako's POV

I had heard her scream, like I did almost every night. I'd usually take a quick peek at her room and she'd be sitting up hands around her knees. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but with Korra it was better if you didn't ask so many questions. But when I went to check up on her she wasn't there, and I knew she must have run off. My suspicions were confirmed when the back door to the house was open. I ran out and looked for her. I blinked against the rain, trying to see where she was. I stopped by the pool and don't know what made me look down but I did and that's when I saw her.

Without thinking twice I dived in a pulled her out. By the time I lifted her out of the pool she was already coming to, coughing up the water in her lungs. She was shaking as she clung onto my shirt, her hand fisted around the fabric. That's when she began to cry. I picked her up and took her back into the house, taking her into the room to change while I went to mine to do the same. After some time I came in and found her in fetal position, sobbing.

"Are you ok?"

* * *

Korra's POV

I just couldn't keep it bottled up anymore. I had to let it out. I had to tell him about the promise I failed to keep, but I wasn't ready. Not yet. It wasn't because I didn't trust him, it was because if I told him, I'd reveal who I was, and what fate and destiny had for me. Yes, I did know who I was. I was Korra, the beacon of light in all the darkness. The child that was supposed to fulfill a prophesy written over a thousand years ago. The child that was to bring peace and balance to the world. and he wasn't ready to know that, not yet.

I shook my head at the question. No I wasn't ok. I wouldn't be okay until I set thing right.

"Korra, what do you dream about every night?" he asked quietly.

Crap. I thought about not answering, knowing he wouldn't push it any further, but…I needed to tell him _**something**_ about my past.

"My parents…and where I was born," I managed to whisper.

He nodded.

"Do you mind me asking, where you were born?"

"I was born in the darkness." I swear that left my mouth without permission.

Mako frowned.

"In the darkness?" he repeated.

I didn't answer. I couldn't. I wasn't ready.

He sighed and made a move to leave but I grabbed his arm.

"Can-Can you…" I began but couldn't finish.

* * *

Mako's POV

I knew what she wanted to ask, but couldn't bring herself to.

"Wouldn't you like for me to stay with you?" I asked quietly.

She nodded. I made a move to grab a chair but she shook her head scooting over in her bed for me. I raised a brow, not knowing whether I should or not. She gave me another nod. I spotted the polar bear I had won for her and gave it to her before laying next to her my hands behind my head. Korra took the stuff toy and hugged it tightly as she turned to face me. I smiled at her and she sighed before closing her eyes. I stayed awake for a while to make sure Korra wouldn't have anymore nightmares. She didn't.

* * *

Senna's POV

I woke up with a scream. Tonraq was besides me and he mumbled something incoherent before sitting up with me, wrapping his strong arms around my trembling body. I leaned against him, shaking off the nightmare I had just had. Well, besides the one I lived in. In nights with storms like these ones, I dreamed of the day, my little Korra made her escape. The day that she was torn away from us in a effort to save her life. It was a little more than ten years already, and the pain in my heart was still there. I wondered what had become of her. If she was alive, what did she do? Had she forgotten about us?

Part of me wanted her to forget about us. To have her pretend it was all a nightmare and that we didn't exit. But I knew it wasn't possible. Even having born on hell on earth, Korra wasn't the type. She loved us as much as we loved her. The other part of me wondered if we would ever be a family again. I remember the day I told Tonraq I was pregnant; the gleam in his eyes and the smile on his face. I also remember the day she was born. Her cries and her laughter that filled this prison, signaling the hope everyone had waited for. The ray of light in the darkness that surrounded us all.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

I hated when she woke up like that. I hated not being able to do anything to comfort her. I hated that it was my fault that she suffered this way. It was my fault she was here with me. It was my fault my daughter was born inside this hell hole. Aang told me it wasn't, that it had been written that this would happen. But I refused to be destiny's puppet. Why did it have to me? Why did it have to be my daughter that was to carry this heavy responsibility on her shoulders? Why did it she, have to be the one that would suffer? My thoughts were interrupted as my wife Senna spoke.

"I had the nightmare again," she whispered.

I kissed her temple, knowing exactly what she meant. Whenever there were storms like this one she would have nightmares about our daughter, my little Korra. She dreamed that she didn't escape. That Amon caught her and that we couldn't save her, that he would kill her. I would never tell her that I had the same nightmare, the difference being mine was a daily thing.

I wondered what had become our child; the beacon of hope in all this darkness that we lived in. But most importantly I wondered if she lived. I wondered if she had made it to the city and what kind of life she had had in the past ten years. I lied to myself and my wife, saying that she was probably taken in by a good family and was well cared for. But I knew that was a lie. The world was a cruel unjust place. I knew it had no mercy on a helpless seven year old. I blinked back the tears that threatened to resurface.

"You think she can see it too," Senna whispered.

I looked though up at the opening of our hell hole, seeing the moon as the storm calmed and nodded while slightly smiling.

"Our little Korra," I began. "We watch the moon, hoping to see you one day again. Just know that wherever you are, we are will always be with you. Look at the moon, and we will give you the strength to continue on this long journey of yours."

"We love you so much," my wife added nuzzling her head under my neck.

* * *

Korra's POV

I woke up later that night. Mako was still next to me, sleeping soundly a calm expression across his face. It made me smile to know that such a warm and caring person had entered my life. I hugged the stuff animal that he gave me tighter before looking out my window. The storm had cleared and the moon shone brightly. I felt a familiar knot in my throat. I remembered watching the moon with my mother and father. I could almost feel myself lying against my father's chest while my legs draped over my mother's. Whenever I felt lonely I looked up at the moon. It always gave me some strange comfort, as if my parents were here with me. I wondered if they saw the moon when I did. I remembered them telling me how much they loved me that night I was torn from them and for some strange reason I smiled.

"I love you too," I whispered into the night before falling asleep once again.


	11. Blooming Flower

Mako's POV

Every Saturday night, Korra and I had what she called "movie night". She'd pick out a movie and we'd watch it together. This particular Saturday she chose to watch Wall-E. She cocked her head to the side about fifteen minutes into the film when Wall-E watches people dance and watches how a couple holds hand. Korra turned to look at me, a questioning look in her face. Although she did talk to me, sometimes she preferred to use body language to ask questions or answer me.

"Couple's usually hold hands, but friends are known to do it too," I replied.

Korra frowned but continued to watch the film. She laughed at how Wall E tried to get EVE to hold hands and how he rehearsed his "move" on her. When the movie finished she looked deep in thought, furrowing her brow.

"Is something wrong?"

"Can you…teach me…how to dance?" she asked carefully almost hesitantly.

I smiled.

"Right now?"

She nodded.

I got up and held out my hand which she took. I placed one of her hands on my shoulder and the other on one of my hands, while I placed my right hand around her waist. Korra slightly blushed at the gesture but copied my movements, and she smiled. She leaned her face against my chest and wrapped her arms around my midsection. I stopped my movements when I heard or rather felt her crying on me.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I remember seeing my parent's dance," she whispered.

Slowly, to not startle her I hugged her. Her grip on me increased as her sobs continued.

"I was about four or five, and my mom and dad danced while I was in between them," she continued. "I miss them."

"Do you know where they are?" I asked.

I felt her shake her head while I rubbed her back. A few minutes passed and we just stood this way. Korra pulled away and wiped away her tears, giving me a small smile, her usual way of saying 'thanks'. I smiled back and she grabbed my hand giving it one quick squeeze before going to bed.

* * *

Korra's POV

I don't know what came over me that night. I…I just wanted to let it out I guess. I've only mentioned my parents to him once, but when I saw that dancing scene, I just felt something inside me snap. I'm grateful to have such a great friend and protector like Mako, because he does protect me, even from myself at times. He didn't question what had happened after I opened up a little to him. He wanted me to make the first move because he didn't want to make me uncomfortable. One day I'd tell him everything. I'll tell him about my past and how it is tied to my future.

Mako spent about a week showing me books and all sorts of pictures of different kinds of animals. I learned some facts about them and enjoyed reading about them as well. My favorite animal was the polar bear, while Mako's was the wolf. He told me he was going to take me to the zoo and aquarium, whatever that meant. He also taught all about the planets and the stars, which I found really interesting. He also said he's take me to the observatory, again, whatever that meant.

* * *

Mako's POV

Korra and I got up early in the morning to get ready for our day at the zoo, aquarium and observatory. Now you'd think it's a lot for one day but being the man I was, I could go around the business hours of these places. We had breakfast as usual and I taught Korra how to use the digital camera I owned. She seemed rally excited about it, taking pictures of everything, including me.

I have never seen her so excited since I met her. She ran all over the soon, taking pictures of all the animals and asking me to hurry up when I walked "too slow". I chuckled at this, seeing how she enjoyed herself. When we got close to the polar bears she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards them pointing at them while smiling. I smiled and nodded, asking what she liked about them. She shrugged and said, she liked the "big ball of fur" as she called it. Inside the zoo there was a small fair. I asked her if she wanted anything and she nodded pointing at a polar bear stuffed animal. I chuckled again and after a few tries won it for her. I handed it over and I could see the beam in her eyes before she gave me a quick hug holding the stuffed pet close to her.

Our next stop was at her and mine favorite fast food restaurant which was In-N-Out. We ate there and she talked about how much she had loved the zoo and that she wanted to go there again. After our meal we headed over to the aquarium, which she was as equally crazy about. She loved the fact that she was able to touch a manta ray, shark and anemones. What she enjoyed the most though was the sea lion and otter show. It was already night time when we got out of there and I asked Korra if she wanted to head back home but she shook her head, wanting to continue our schedule.

I called the observatory to have them open it up for us, which they did. Korra looked around the place, completely amazed as I told her some history. We watched a three dimensional show, which she absolutely liked, and we had to watch it twice. Afterwards I had her glance through the big telescope. I swear we must have been there for an entire hour looking through it. It wasn't until past midnight that she yawned and rubbed her eyes and I saw the sleepiness creep over her. We went to the car and she fell asleep on the way back.

* * *

Korra's POV

The nightmares became less and less frequent after Mako started to stay with me. The raining season had come and storms made an appearance almost every night. He would lie next to me and wait till I fell asleep, which knowing he was next to me was pretty fast. When thunder became too loud I'd scoot closer to him and he'd reassure me everything was fine. I believed him.

* * *

Mako's POV

Toza visited regularly mostly just for a few minutes, but every time he came Korra panicked. The first time I saw her run into her room, I came out of the kitchen a knife in hand to see what was going on, and that's when I spotted my old guardian, a confused look every single time. As time progressed and Korra became closer to me, she started to run to wherever I was and hid behind me. Toza was annoyed by her actions and would complain about she didn't even give him a chance and that she'd never do anything to her. I had to explain that Korra was very uneasy with other people.

I was preparing dinner one night while Korra was in the living room reading Ender's Shadow, when out of the blue she ran to me and grabbed onto my arm. Sure enough, Toza walked into the kitchen seconds latter letting out a sigh.

"Hello master Mako," he greeted. "And master Korra."

Korra made a face and shook her head causing me to let out a chuckle. She hated the whole 'master' title. I returned the greeting to Toza and invited him to stay to dinner. At first he objected, but Korra nodded and he ended up taking my offer.

"So I see you've been teaching her how to cook," Toza noted watching how she cooked the fettuccini pasta.

I smiled and nodded.

"Korra is a quick learner I replied," stealing a glance towards her.

She grinned and nodded. Toza laughed at this.

"But it's taken her a lot longer to socialize with others," he whispered quietly.

"A flower blooms once it's ready, not before."

The old man smiled and nodded. When Korra finished the pasta we sat down at the table and began to eat while Toza and I talked about what was going on in the companies and in the country worldwide. Korra played with her food, a little uncomfortable.

"Korra, why don't you tell Toza about our fieldtrip the other day?" I suggested wanting to integrate her into the conversation.

Her face lit up at the memory but then she slightly frowned looking down at her hands. I opened my mouth to speak again but she bolted out of the room and I sighed heavily. She wasn't coming back. Or at least that's what I thought until I saw her come back with a bunch of photographs she took at all three places. Korra gave Toza the pictures and would explain why she took the picture and a fact or two about the animal in the picture. He nodded and smiled at her method of making a conversation with him. When it came to the observatory pictures, she'd repeat the history I told her and tell him about all the stars and planets she saw through the telescope. I looked at the pictures but it felt as if something was missing.

"Are these all the pictures?" I asked.

"No," she replied blushing slightly.

"Which are missing?" Toza asked curiously.

Instead of answering she ran back into her room and brought a frame where several pictures could be placed before sitting next to me and I noticed it was all the ones we took together. She blushed more when she saw me look at them.

"Looks like you two have been bonding," Toza continued amusement in his voice.

Korra bit her lip and nodded grabbing my hand again and giving it another squeeze making her smile at me. After that, she stopped hiding from Toza, and they actually developed a friendship. Sometimes while I was work, he'd come and read with her or take her to one of the companies during my break time. It made me happy to know that she was making such big progress.


	12. Bolin and Asami

Korra's POV

I may have fought to survive in that stupid cage, but it didn't mean I didn't like to fight, or 'spar' as Mako would call it. Every morning before breakfast we would go out on our daily jog around his property before going to the gym and sparring. He was really good for a rich kid, but then again it made sense that he was good, having been able to pay for the world's greatest masters to train him. He taught me a couple of techniques himself. Even though my fighting style was 'street' like, it also had some traditional forms in it. Aang had taught me that and a lot more through his wisdom.

We were sparring one of these mornings and for once I had the upper hand. As hard as it seems to believe, Mako was so good, he'd be able to knock me down a couple of times. Now in my defense I have to tell you that I'm an expert on bone breaking, so yes, to a certain extent I did hold back because I was afraid to hurt him. I kicked his legs from under him, causing him to fall flat on his back. I had a triumphant grin across my face until he did the same and I fell with a yelp on top of him. I could feel him laugh from under me, his rumbling chest making me laugh too.

I looked up and found amber eyes staring intently into my blue ones. Absentmindedly I played his hair, smiling while doing so. I realized that I totally loved this guy. I had read a lot about love, and seen movies about it as well, but nothing truly prepared me for this feeling of butterflies in my stomach whenever I was around him. He had slowly won my trust and I think I'm ready to let him in. He moved a strand of hair from my face. Okay, keep in mind I'm not exactly an expert on this whole kissing thing so give me a break. Slowly I leaned forward, eyes closed until I made contact with his lips. Mako began to kiss me and I mimicked his actions. I could swear my heart was beating so fast that I thought it would jump right out of my chest.

* * *

Mako's POV

I'll admit the kiss completely caught me off guard. First she was playing with my hair and then bam, her lips were on mine. Not that I wasted anytime in kissing her back, I had dreamed of this day for months now. When I first met her, my main concern was to make sure she was safe, but that blossomed into love after spending a few days with her. Reluctantly we pulled away our lungs demanding air. She laughed as she continued to run her hand through my hair.

"Wow," she said.

I chuckled.

"Tell me about it," I teased stealing a kiss from her. She smiled into my lips and bumped her forehead against mine. "So does this mean we're together?"

Korra nodded and gave me a tender kiss on the cheek before placing her head on my chest. Slowly I wrapped my arms around her waist and she let out a content sigh. I absently rubbed her back and before long she was fast asleep. Toza walked in on us not too long after an amused look on his face.

"So I see the happy couple is having a grand time."

I stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, we are."

He laughed and shook his head.

"Master Bolin and Ms. Sato will be returning from their trip next week," Toza informed me.

I nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you alone, just wanted to inform you about their return," he added before leaving.

Korra stretched a little in my arms before turning to look at me, a smile on her face. She rubbed her face against my chest in an effort to make herself comfortable, making me laugh. She laughed with me before standing up and helping me get up as well. I wrapped my arms around her again, pulling her close to me before whispering, "The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all."

She smiled and went on her toes to kiss me once again.

* * *

Korra's POV

Mako and I had been together for about a week already. He had told me his brother and friend were returning from their trip and that he would like me to meet them. I tried to hide my nervousness but he saw right through my façade. He held me close to me and assured me they would love me and not to be afraid of them so they wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I sighed and nodded my head. I would try to please him and not run off like I usually did when I met someone knew.

The day of their return finally arrived and we waited for them at the airport. I sighed and wrung my hands together while trying to distract myself. He grabbed my hand and gave it a tight squeeze, his way of reassuring me that everything was going to be ok. When he spotted his brother and friend, Mako stood up and motioned towards them. I gulped and held on tightly to his hand as I braced myself for the moment I had been preparing for.

* * *

Asami's POV

I have to admit, I had never seen Mako as happy as I had seen him when he saw Bolin and I walk towards him. He had informed us about the girl he had began to take care of and her situation when it came to other people, so that we wouldn't 'take her actions the wrong way'. He also informed us about a week ago that they were together and that he was completely in love with her. Not that it surprised me. Mako acted…different since this girl had entered his life, and it was a good change on him.

"Hello," I greeted as we came face to face. "I'm Asami," I added holding out my hand. The girl tightened her hold on Mako's arm before shaking my hand.

"Korra," she replied.

"Mako has told me so much about you," I told her. "He's been a changed man ever since you came into his life. I have never seen so happy."

Korra blushed and Mako chuckled as he gave her a kiss on her temple.

"He's told me a lot about you too," she admitted. "I'm happy to meet you."

"Me too," I replied. "You and I are going to be really good friends, okay?"

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

Bolin's POV

Mako had told me about Korra, and how she was the best thing that ever happened to him. When he first told me about her, I never thought they'd end up together. Korra seemed to have a lot of trauma, not to mention she didn't know a lot of things about the world. But, my brother, being the patient man that he was finally broke through her deep shell. Asami and she seemed to get along right away. Me, well, I was a different story.

"Hey Korra!" I greeted embracing her into a big hug. I felt her panic in my arms and I released her almost as immediately. I had totally forgotten about the whole body contact issue. My brother quickly pulled her into a hug and whispered something into her ear that calmed her down. "I'm sorry," I added.

She shook her head. "It's ok, I'm not used to a lot of things yet," she mumbled.

But I knew she would keep out an eye out for me after that, and she did. Korra never left Mako's side after that little incident. She would talk to me when I asked her something, and at first I thought it was because I made her uncomfortable but my brother said that was her way of communicating. And I saw it too, Mako knew exactly what she wanted just by looking at her facial expressions.

I'm a big body contact guy so I would wince whenever she cringed at me giving her a one armed hug or bumping hips with her. But surprisingly I got her to play a couple of rounds of checkers with me, when she stopped being such a stiff.

* * *

Mako's POV

Bolin was really pushing Korra. I could see and feel her un-comfortableness whenever he made body contact with her. Asami would quietly scold him for it, but I knew my little brother and unfortunately he was all about body contact. Korra, however, seemed to relax a little when she sat down and played checkers with him, beating him all five times. Bolin would complain about her being too fast and she'd just laugh. We had dinner together and Asami quickly made plans with her to go out the next day. I chuckled knowing that after a day with her, Korra wouldn't want to leave the house ever again.

Night time came and everyone said goodnight before heading to bed. Usually I spent my nights at Korra's room but this time she came over to mine, stuffed toy in hand as she crawled under the covers until she was curled up next to me, head on my chest.

"So what did you think?" I asked as I ran my fingers through her loose hair.

She sighed.

"I like them both," Korra replied. "But your brother needs to give me some personal space," she added a hint of playfulness in her voice.

I chuckled.

"I know, I should have warned you about that. It's something my little brother always has done, but I'll talk to him.

I felt her nod against my chest and soon enough she was fast asleep. I kissed her head and was about to turn off the lights when Asami knocked at the door.

"Come in."

She walked over and sat at the edge of the bed, smiling at how Korra slept peacefully in my arms.

"She loves you."

That was more of a statement than a question. I nodded.

"And you love her."

"More than my own life."

Asami nodded.

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"What I found," she replied.

I nodded again. I knew that was important, but Korra's birthday was in four days and I wanted to just focus on that, not to mention I hadn't told her about my alter ego.

"It'll have to wait. She doesn't know yet."

Asami slowly nodded.

"Just keep in mind, it's important," she added before she left.

I didn't doubt it was, but as much as I would like to hear about what she had found, I had to keep my priorities straight, and right now Korra was my top priority.


	13. Birthday

Mako's POV

Korra's birthday was coming up soon. Really soon, as in it was TODAY (at midnight), and I still had NO IDEA what to get her. She would tell me she already had anything that would make her happy, but there had to be something that she would like, right? I was deep into thought about this when I felt her wrap her arms around my back, something she hadn't really done yet. I turned around to face her and she buried her head against my chest.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Asami is taking me out," she mumbled. "I don't want to go shopping _**again**_."

I chuckled as I buried my face into her hair.

"She isn't taking you shopping today, I promise."

My girlfriend (yes get used to it) grumbled incoherently but it was along the lines of 'she better not'.

"Korra!" I heard Asami called.

She slightly cringed in my arms and I lifted up her chin so she would look at me.

"Asami is not your typical kind of girl," I explained. "Just like someone else I know," I added leaning forward to kiss her. She happily complied with my actions until my brother, as always interrupted the moment.

"Hey guys!"

Korra jumped in my hold and blushed while I groaned.

"What is it, Bolin?"

"Don't you want me to check up on Korra's leg?"

I nodded and she sighed as I grabbed her hand and led her to the medical wing of my house.

* * *

Bolin's POV

Okay, you know how people say their relationship is different from all the other ones? Well what my brother and I could expect, soon to be sister-in-law had that type of relationship. I don't know how they did it, but it was if they depended on one another. From what Mako tells me, she needed someone to trust and care for her and he became that person, but as much as she needed him, it was as if he needed her too. They knew each other's body language perfectly and one thing I found highly amusing was how the protectiveness of one over the other.

"Alright, can you sit down for me, Korra?" I asked tapping the bed.

She nodded and did what she was told. Mako went by her side and held her hand as I examined the leg. Surprisingly she didn't wince at my touch as she always did.

"Well, Korra, it looks like it healed just fine, I can take it off now, though it'll be a little uncomfortable, until your leg gets its rhythm going again."

"Bo, shouldn't she keep it a little longer?" Mako asked. "It was pretty bad."

I thought about it.

"Maybe you can start by taking it off at night, and see how comfortable you feel, and putting it back on by day?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Come on, Korra, time to go!" Asami said as she grabbed her hand. She turned to give my brother a desperate look and he simply chuckled shaking his head.

"Have fun," he called.

"Bro, have you talked to Asami?" I asked after she was out of earshot.

"No, but she said it was important."

I nodded.

"It is I think we finally made a break through."

"I don't know, Bo, what if it's all a hoax?"

I shook my head.

"Trust me Bro, it isn't."

* * *

Asami's POV

I could tell Korra was praying to every god, spirit and/or saint she knew that I wouldn't take her to the mall. For the past three days, we had been going out and shopping and I knew she absolutely hated it. Well, not exactly the shopping, but being away from her boyfriend, not that I blamed her, I mean she'd spent the last couple of months with him, and only him. As soon as we would get home, she'd find Mako and spend the rest of the day with him. I sighed as I turned to look at her.

"We're going to go to two different places today," I informed her.

She looked at me and gave me a confused look. Yup, I had learned how to read her facial expressions too in the three days I had been here. However, she was conscious about Bolin and I not being used to it, so she would make a face and then explain herself.

"Where?"

"The race track and museum."

She cocked her head to the side and shrugged while returning to look outside her window. When we got to the racetrack, I got a two-seater so that Korra will be with me for the first couple of times while she got the hang of it. Surprisingly she got it by the second try. Mako told me she was a fast learner, but this was just simply incredible. We raced against each other and she seemed to have fun the whole time. It ended up in a tie.

Our next stop was the museum, and she was just completely fascinated by everything there. I would walk around telling her about each piece and the history behind it. She stopped at the myths section and starred at a 'replica' of a once famous place.

"Why doesn't that one have any information or pictures?" she asked.

"That's the Lion Turtle Temple," I replied. "No one knows whether it exists or not. But there was a couple who searched for it, and they were never heard of again."

She looked at the picture of the couple.

"Aang," she said.

I cocked my head to the side.

"Yes and Katara. How did you know his name?"

She shrugged and continued to walk to look at other pieces.

"How do you know all of this?" Korra asked. "Do you read a lot of books like Mako?"

I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, he didn't tell you, did he?"

She shook her head.

"I'm an archeologist."

"Oh, is that why you went on your trip?"

I nodded.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

I smiled.

"Yes."

* * *

Mako's POV

Personally, I was not much of a mall person, and I knew Korra was not either. I looked all around for something that had her name written on it but I was coming up blank. I sighed and placed my hands in my pockets when I heard a bunch of dogs bark. I walked over to the noise and realized it was coming from a pet shop and went inside. Korra did like animals, so it was worth a try. I looked into a pen and smiled at the puppies that were playing in it. What caught my eye was a little furry white one that was apart from the rest.

"She's not the social kind," the pet owner joked. "Ever since she was brought here, she's been keeping to herself."

I picked up the pup and it licked my face. I chuckled and rubbed the back of its ears.

"I'll take her," I told him.

* * *

Korra's POV

After the museum, we returned home and had a pizza/movie night. I yawned and placed my head on my boyfriend's (yes, I do refer to him as **_MY_** boyfriend) shoulder. He gave me a quick kiss on the head before telling me we should go to sleep. Asami and Bolin told us they would watch another movie and then go back to bed. Mako took my hand and led me to his room where I curled up next to him instantaneously falling asleep. Until he woke me, up two hours later.

* * *

Mako's POV

It was ten minutes before midnight and I decided it was time to wake Korra up. She grumbled and snuggled closer to me. I had to laugh at that. I rubbed her back shaking her awake once again.

"Come on, Korra," I said. "Wake up; I have a surprised for you."

"Can't it wait till the morning," she mumbled closing her eyes again.

"No, it can't." Well technically, it could but I could be an impatient man at times.

I got off from the bed and she grumbled before rubbing her eyes and sleepily walking behind me. The sight made me chuckle and I wrapped an arm around her waist so she wouldn't bump into anything, since I seriously didn't think she was paying attention to her surroundings. When we got closer to the kitchen, I covered her eyes and led her there.

* * *

Korra's POV

I had no idea why Mako covered my eyes, and frankly I didn't care since all I wanted to do was go back to sleep. He took out his hands and my mouth dropped at the sight.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled.

Asami, Bolin and Toza were in the kitchen birthday hats on standing behind a birthday cake. Mako placed a hat on my head and I smiled at him before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. So this why he wanted me to get up in the middle of the night.

"Happy Birthday," he giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Save it for later!" Bolin teased.

"Let's open the presents!" Asami suggested.

Toza gave me a book with all kinds of stories in it. Bolin and Asami bought me a motorcycle that the latter promised to teach me how to drive. Mako left the room while I opened their presents and came back with a box. I could have sworn the lid moved when he placed it next to me.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I got you this. Hope you like it."

I opened the box and gasped. Inside there was a little white fur ball. It whined as it stood up on the box. Gently I took the pup out and held it against my chest rubbing its ears. The pup licked my face as it wagged its tail.

"What are you going to name it?" Asami asked.

I turned to look at Mako a questioning look on my face.

"It's a girl," he informed me.

I smiled.

"Naga," I replied.

"Naga?" they all repeated in sync.

I nodded.

"Hey we forgot the cake!" Bolin cried. "How can we forget about the cake?"

Mako and I chuckled and I handed Naga over to him as Toza lid the candles.

"Make a wish," Mako reminded me.

"But don't tell anyone, or else it won't come true," his brother added.

I blew out the candles as I made my wish: to see and be with my parents once again.

* * *

Senna's POV

I held a rag stuffed toy Tonraq had made for Korra. She loved the toy, even though it really wasn't much. She would sleep with it all the time, and even named it Naga. I sighed as I looked up to the sun. Today Korra would be eighteen years old. i wished that the circumstances had been different, and that i would have been able to hold her in my arms and wish her a 'Happy Birthday'. But unfortunately they weren't different and I simple held on tighter to the stuffed toy. My husband wrapped his arms around me as he looked up to the sky as well.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

Today was Korra's birthday. She would be eighteen and not exactly a little girl anymore. I wrapped my arms around my wife and smiled when I noticed the toy she had in her hand. I remember making that for her when she was but a toddler. After that, Naga, as she had called it, were inseparable.

I looked up to the sky and whispered, "Happy Birthday."


	14. Trick or Treat

Korra's POV

To my dread, yet excitement Asami took me out to get a costume for "Halloween". I had absolutely no idea what that was. She explained to me that it was a holiday that consisted of dressing up and asking for candy. We went online and looked at some pictures, so that I would sort of get an idea of what it was about. Asami also explained to me about the upcoming holidays and the history behind them. So far I liked Halloween, except for the whole mask thing. I didn't like masks. They reminded me about the masked man who had torn me away from my parents. The man who had wrongfully convicted my father for a crime he didn't commit.

* * *

Mako's POV

When I was younger I liked Halloween. Well I think it's even safe to say I loved it. But after what happened on July 31st eighteen years ago, I grew to partially hate it. Bolin and I were playing at our old house, on the outskirts of the city. My parents were in the living room with us, watching us play while they conversed. We all were having a good time. But that changed when an explosion was heard. I remember waking up to a fog of smoke, my little brother next to me, unconscious. But what I do remember is that mask. That mask that took the life our parents in front of me. The image of him shooting them in head has been engraved on my mind ever since. I remember screaming, I remember telling him to stop, and I remember him leaving. When I next woke up a man had me and Bolin in his arms as he carried us to safety. When he saw a car approach he left, and Toza soon found us after that.

Now what exactly does that have to do with me hating Halloween? Well it's simple. I associate that mask with the murderer of my parents. I know who he is. His name is Amon. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. My eyes widened slightly when I saw who it was.

"Tenzin?"

* * *

Tenzin's POV

It had been nearly eighteen years since I last saw Mako. I was the attorney for his parent's murder case. There had never been anyone arrested for that horrible crime. His parents had been shot at point blank range, and he had seen it all. He couldn't talk when he was in the stand. He couldn't talk for months after that unfortunate event. I tried keeping in contact with him but he disappeared for four years and after that I stopped. Now I was here to visit him and inform him about the arrest of their parents murder about a month after the crime was committed. I had no knowledge of this arrest which is why I wanted to confirm whether the man in "the pit" as everyone referred to the jail was even the person who murdered his parents.

"Mako," I greeted. "Aren't you going to invite me inside?" I added when words failed him.

He nodded and gestured for me to come in. I went to the living room and sat down.

"Would you like some coffee?" he asked.

"Yes please," I replied.

He got up and went to the kitchen. I got up from my seat to look at the pictures on the mantel of the fireplace. One had him, his brother and parents in it, another him and his childhood friend at different ages. The one that caught my eye was one that looked father recent. He was with a girl, holding her by the waist as his chin rested on her shoulder. She was dark skinned, blue eyed and a nit muscular by the looks of it. They both looked happy. He returned with the cup of coffee and we sat down.

"How have you been?"

"I've been good, and you?"

"My wife, Pema just had our third child, he's our first boy, Meelo."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

A moment of silence.

"I see you have remodeled the place," I noted.

"Why are you really here?" he asked, hints of annoyance in his voice.

I raised a brow.

"Right to business as usual I see."

He nodded.

"I came to tell you, that apparently, the murderer of your parents was captured about a month after their murder."

I could see him tense at the mention of his late parents. I looked down to find his hands had turned into fists as he clenched his jaw.

"Is there a mug shot?"

I nodded and handed it to him. At first I saw anger when he took the folder from my hand, but the anger turned into something else.

* * *

Mako's POV

When Tenzin said that my parents murderer had been caught, I felt my blood boil I wanted to see who he was; who was the man behind the mask. He also explained to me that he had been doing time in "the pit". It wasn't called that way for no reason. It was literally a pit built a few miles away from Republic City where the worst criminals were thrown into, to rot away for the rest of their lives. No one had ever escaped. No one.

I took the vanilla folder and opened it, ready to glare into the face of the monster that took my parents from me. Instead I was met with a familiar face. I frowned and looked at Tenzin.

"This isn't my father's murderer," I told him.

He looked taken a back.

"What?" he asked. "But that's what the record says!"

I shook my head.

"He didn't murder my parents," I continued. "He rescued us."

* * *

Korra's POV

I was outside the costume store waiting for Asami to bring the car around when I heard a familiar voice. I swear my heart stopped beating. I wasn't scared for me, no. I was scared of what he could do to my new friends, whom I already considered family.

"Well, well, look who we have here," Tarrlok mused.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't come close to me, Tarrlok, or I swear I will put you in the hospital," I warned.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm actually surprised you're alive," he continued. "After that little beating I would think you'd be six feet underground."

"Wouldn't you like that," I shot at him.

He laughed again.

"No, my dear Areli, you're too valuable to me."

"I don't belong to you."

"Oh, but you do," he insisted.

Asami honked as she brought the car around.

"Come on!" she cried. "The boy's are waiting for us!"

"In a minute!" I said picking up the bags.

Tarrlok grabbed my arm.

"You are going to come back to the cage."

I pulled away from him.

"No."

I saw the anger in his eyes but as fast as it came, it faded.

"I would think twice, Areli," he said. "You wouldn't want your friend over there to have a terrible accident."

"You wouldn't," I replied through my teeth.

"Trick or Treat," he simply replied before leaving.

* * *

Tenzin's POV

I have to admit I was quite surprised when Mako said that the man who had been convicted for the crime was not in fact the perpetrator. I knew he had been waiting for the day that he would be see justice be served for that awful crime.

"What do you mean, that's not him?"

"It's not him, this man got Bolin and I out of the house when it was burning to the ground."

"You told me, months later, that you hadn't seen Amon leave. How are you so sure it is not him?"

"The body structure. This guy was bigger and more muscular than Amon, it wasn't him," he insisted.

"Well, I'll be darned," I said leaning back against the chair.

As a lawyer, my main goal was to make sure the right people went to prison. And this man had been in prison for eighteen years, due to a wrongful conviction.

"It says right here that Noatak took over the case after you."

My head snapped up.

"What? I never left the case, I should have been the only person to have access to it!"

He nodded his head thoughtfully.

"I'll look into it and keep you informed," I said as I got up.

"Please do so, and thank you for coming to share this information."

I nodded and shook hands.

"Always a pleasure."

We were on our way out when a thought came to mind.

"I've meaning to ask you something, Mako," I began.

"Yes?"

"Who is that girl you took a picture with on the mantle? It looks recent."

He smiled.

"That's my girlfriend, Korra."

I nodded and left.

* * *

Korra's POV

Mako didn't seem as excited as Asami and Bolin were about going out. I ended up dressing up as a female version of Zorro, Asami was vampire, Bolin was a nerd and Mako was a dead football player. Although at first his mind seemed to be somewhere else, he loosened up by the end of the night and danced with me at the party we went to. It was about 2am when we got back, and I was completely exhausted. So exhausted that Mako had to carry me out of the car into bed, and change me, because I just couldn't move anymore.

I'll have you know that just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I don't wear boxers, I do. They're not only comfortable, but they also come in handy in situations like this one. He took off my costume leaving me on boxers and a black muscle shirt, covering me up and placing Naga next to me, who licked my face a few times before snuggling closer to me.

"Where are you going?" I mumbled when I noticed he wasn't going to lie down with me.

"I have to go take care of something, okay," he said. "Toza is staying here with you."

I nodded and smiled as he gave me a kiss.

"Good night, Korra," was the last words I heard before I fell asleep.

* * *

Mako's POV

I didn't want to leave Korra alone. I really didn't, but now with this whole business of a man being convicted for a crime that he didn't commit, I had to go and get answers. I filled in Asami and Bolin, and they agreed we needed to go to the court offices and hack their systems to see what motive Noatak could possibly have for doing this. In case you don't know who Noatak is, let me tell you. He's Republic City's most corrupt lawyer in the history. Of course you wouldn't be able to see this from the outside, you had to be in the inside to know what this man was capable of. I never really did like the man, I've always had the feeling that there is more to him that meets the eye. I remember him giving Bolin and I his condolences for our parent's death.

If you want to get into specifics on how our team works, here it is: Asami is the girl to go to when you want to get inside a place and leave no traces, Bolin is into a lot of technology stuff, and me, well I put the pieces together. We went through the files and I noticed there were a lot of discrepancies when it came to Noatak's cases. I downloaded all the information there was on my parent's case and we left before anyone would catch us, not that they ever did. We have been doing this for years. We fought the underground crooks, and upper class ones as well this way. Exposing their secrets to the public. Sometimes we even did some of the capturing ourselves, but I didn't really like it because the chances of us leaving DNA were higher.

A storm in soon after we left. When I got home, I felt something was off. The front gate was opened and when I parked I noticed that the back door was open as well. I instructed Asami and Bolin to enter with caution. The place inside was a mess. It looked like if a fight had gone down, and that's when it clicked.

"Korra!" I called running to her room. When I entered lightning illuminated the room and my assumptions were confirmed. She was gone. Naga limped her way to me, whining softly. I picked up the white ball of fur and headed over to see where Toza was.

I found him in the living room, Bolin already checking his wounds.

"I'm sorry Master Mako," he said with a groan. "There were too many of them. We fought but there were too many."

"Who was it?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"What would they want with Korra?" Bolin asked a little confused.

"Did they say anything in particular? Anything that might give us a clue where she might be?" Asami inquired.

"No," Toza replied. "They just said she was going back to where she belonged."

"They're going to make her fight," I whispered.


	15. Afraid

Korra's POV

I didn't see them coming. I really didn't. One minute I was sound asleep on my warm bed and the next I'm being dragged out of it by the hair. Oh, but you best believe I did not go down without a fight. I thrashed, I kicked and I broke a lot of stuff in Mako's house now that I think about it. Toza came out to help me too, but there were too many. I would knock them down and another wave would come. Needless to say, I lost that battle, and now here I am, back in my old room, my secret getaway sealed shut. I had nowhere to go, but it didn't mean I was going to give up.

* * *

?'s POV

The prophesy was going to be fulfilled soon, and we still hadn't found the child. I had searched for years to no avail. I looked in orphanages, in the streets, in the jails, in the hospitals, and nothing. It seemed as if the child had either died or disappeared. But no, she couldn't be dead, she had to fulfill her destiny. My assistants did not understand the prophesy at first, and quite frankly, neither did I. The child was to be born in the darkness and rise from it. It wasn't after nearly ten years that I comprehended where the child must had been born. The pit. My assumptions were confirmed when one of my assistants disguised himself as an Equalist to see if the child was there. A story or rather a legend was told about a girl who had escaped the pit three years prior. That had to be her.

"She will be eighteen years old," Bumi said.

"We've looked everywhere for her," Kya replied. "She couldn't have just disappeared."

"She could have," Tenzin countered.

His siblings looked at him.

"If she were hidden away from the world, as in kept underground."

"Illegal fighting?" his brother asked. "She was seven when she escaped, there has to be some sort of medical record in the hospital, I mean they had to have broken some bones."

"I'll get right on it," his sister replied as she got into the medical records of the various hospitals she worked on. "There was only one admission a year after of her disappearance."

"What does it say?" her younger brother asked.

"An eight year old was admitted to the hospital for an arm that was broken in three different places," Kya said. "She only stayed long enough to have a cast put on and then never returned to have it removed."

"Does the file come with a picture?" Bumi asked.

Instead of answering him, his sister pulled up the image.

Tenzin furrowed his brow.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That girl…she looks like…"

"Like who?" Kya asked.

He shook his head.

"Tenzin, enough with the suspense, who does she look like," Bumi said annoyed at his brother's lack of directiveness.

"Korra."

"Who?" we all asked.

"Korra, she's Mako's girlfriend."

"The multi billionaire?" I asked.

He nodded.

"What are we going to do?"

"We need to make sure she is 'the one'. The one we have been looking for," I said.

They all nodded.

"I'll get right on it," Tenzin said before leaving.

* * *

Mako's POV

We needed to find Korra. I needed to find Korra. It had been twenty-fours already and there was no sign of her. Asami wanted to make a missing person flyer but I told her not to, if we made a big deal about it, Tarrlok, the man she had mentioned to be the one who forced her fight, might take her out of the city. We had to get into that underground world, so that we could figure out where Korra could be kept. Naga whined in my lap as she looked at her owner's picture in my hand.

"We'll find her," I reassured her.

"Where could they have taken her?" Bolin asked.

"Korra fought for ten years of her life in an underground illegal arena. We find the arena, we find Korra."

"Why would he want her back now?" Asami questioned. "You've had her almost four months."

"Tarrlok is a man of business," I explained. "He probably wasn't making as much money with Korra gone; after all she was her 'star' sort to speak. He spoke to her as a piece of property, he wanted it back."

"How are we going to start looking for her, Master Mako?" Toza asked.

"We need to search every underground place where an arena can be."

"That'll take days," my brother said.

"Weeks," Asami corrected. "We need to narrow our search down."

There was a knock on the door and Toza went to get it. Tenzin walked into the room.

"Hello Mako," he greeted.

"Look, Tenzin, not to be rude or anything but I'm in the middle of something, whatever it is, can it wait?"

"What happened?"

"Korra is missing," Bolin stated absently.

We all glared at him.

"You're girlfriend?" Tenzin asked.

I sighed and nodded.

"Have you looked for her at home?"

"She doesn't have a home," I replied.

"Maybe I can help," he insisted. "Do you know where she came from, where her parents are?"

"She didn't go back to her parents, she doesn't know where they are," I snapped. "She doesn't know where she was born."

He nodded thoughtfully.

"I'll ask Toph and Lin to make a report, and send individual squads out if you don't want too many attention put to it."

I nodded. It was as if he was reading my mind.

"Thank you," I said.

* * *

?'s POV

"Tenzin called," Bumi informed me.

"What did he say?"

"It's her. She's the one."

I smiled.

"We finally found her," Kya said with a smile as well.

"It looks like she already has someone to look after her," her brother informed me.

"Oh?" I said.

"Yes, her boyfriend and his friends have grown quite attached to her. She's been missing for a whole day, and they already started the search. Perhaps we should let them handle it."

"Perhaps," I agreed standing up. "But we should keep a close guard, just in case."

"You want us to help Tenzin?" Bumi asked.

I shook my head.

"Look at all the illegal arena places where Korra might be, then drop the hint to them, if they haven't found her yet."

They both nodded.

"Kya," I called.

"Yes?"

"How-How is he?" I whispered.

She sighed.

"He's doing better, I can't talk to him though," she said.

I nodded.

"Don't worry, he's going to be fine," Bumi reassured.

I nodded again and they both left on their mission.

* * *

Korra's POV

I grabbed my opponent by the collar of their shirt and thrust him against the cage. I swear that had to be the fifth or sixth guy I had beaten that day. Tarrlok ground his teeth and ordered his guards to bring me back into my room. I fought against them all, but they subdued me with an electric current. Unceremoniously they dropped me at that monster's feet. He glared at me and slapped me across the face.

"I told you not to beat them too quickly!" he roared.

"And I told you I was done being your slave!" I shot back.

He ground his teeth together as he raised his hand once again. His page entered and whispered something into his ear, making his eyes widen.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

The page gulped and nodded.

"Tie her up," he commanded before leaving the room.

* * *

Tarrlok's POV

I couldn't believe what my page told me. It was almost impossible. He couldn't be here. We haven't seen each other for years. He had started his stupid revolution for equality and disappeared, but now apparently he was back. I went into my office and found him on my chair.

"Amon," I greeted stiffly.

"Is that the way you greet your big brother after eighteen years?" he asked with a chuckle.

I sighed.

"Why are you here, Noatak."

He slightly stiffened at the mention of his real name.

"I told you not to call me that," he replied coldly.

I winced slightly.

"Forgive me, brother."

He nodded and stood up, hands behind his back.

"I've been hearing rumors of a star fighter you have in your possession."

I inwardly groaned. That's why he was here, he wanted to take my star attraction and recruit her into that little war of his.

"She's good," I simply replied.

He chuckled again.

"I do want her brother," he said. "Perhaps she would be more useful than you ever were."

I clenched my jaw.

"Father is coming," he added. "We both want to see her fight."

"She's beaten everyone there is to fight."

"Not everyone."

I raised a brow.

"You are going to fight her?"

He laughed louder.

"No, little brother, you are."

"Me?!"

"Are you afraid?" he taunted.

I fisted my hands.

"No.'"

"Then it's settled. Father will be arriving soon, oh and Tarrlok," Amon added before leaving.

I turned to look at him.

"Don't disappoint father or me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I replied.

* * *

Korra's POV

I didn't know how long I was in that room, my hands tied above me with a rope. I swear I could hear my skin peel off every time I rubbed my wrist against the bindings. Tarrlok walked inside, a vest in hand and threw it on the floor.

"You're going to fight again."

I sighed dramatically.

"You do know it'll be over in less than five minutes right?" I stated.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"You aren't facing just any opponent," he informed me.

"Oh?" I replied raising a brow.

"The people want a real challenge out of you, and who better than me to fight you."

I had to laugh at that one. He growled.

"You will fight me?" I asked amusement clear in my voice.

"Why not? You think I'm afraid of you? A street rat that has made a name for herself in illegal fights?"

I smiled at him.

"I think you've been afraid your whole life," I replied as coldly as I could.

My tone made him wince slightly and I knew my words had hit right on target.

"Nice words for someone who is about to die," he shot back.

I smiled once more.

"A wise man once told me that death smiles at us all. All we can do is smile back."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"I never lose," he whispered into my ear. "It's been fun, Areli," he added.

I felt a sharp pain on my left lower back and let out a pain filled scream, he pushed the blade further before removing it, throwing it to the side while wiping his hands. He called for his page and the man quickly came in.

"Cover it up," Tarrlok commanded handing him the vest.


	16. Broken

Korra's POV

I've felt weak before. Really weak, like when Tarrlok wouldn't feed me, or when I was left to die in the rain. But this kind of weakness was different. I could feel the blood trickling down my back, making it harder for me to move. My life was fading away as each droplet fell. Somehow I made it into the arena. I was having a hard time standing up and I leaned against the cage shaking my head in an effort to shake away the weak feeling to no use. Tarrlok was in the ring, pacing from one side to another. Something was off about him. He wasn't the type to do this, to stab someone to win. Unless…he had to win! There was someone in the crowd he wanted to impress. I looked around and that's when I saw him. I saw that monster; the man that tore me from my parents. Amon.

* * *

Tarrlok's POV

I hated what I had done. It had been cowardly of me to do so, but I had to win this match. I wanted my father's acceptance, and this might be the only chance I would have to get it. I could tell Areli was weak. She was barely holding herself upright. Perhaps I had done too much damage. But it didn't matter, it would be over soon and I would be accepted by my father, at the cost of a life maybe, but I already had my hands stained with blood. A few more drops wouldn't make a difference. With that thought I threw my first attack at her.

* * *

Bumi's POV

We dressed as equalists so we wouldn't be noticed. It was hard to find the location of 'the cage', but we did eventually. There was a fight going on when we arrived. I instructed my sister to remain alert and look for where they could be keeping the girl. I looked around carefully, being an ex UN commander and all, I wanted to see if anyone would notice that we weren't what we were pretending to be.

"Bumi!" my sister whispered tugging my arm.

"What?" I asked not wanting to blow off our cover.

"There she is!" Kya cried looking at the ring.

I have seen a lot of things while doing my time in the UN. Dead bodies, blood, arms and legs, you name it I saw it. But this sight still made me want to wince. If I had to guess who the guy in the ring was, I'd put my money on Tarrlok. He was throwing her all over the cage. She was barely able to hold her arms up in an effort to protect herself. Something was off. This girl had an unbroken record from what we had heard coming down here. She had to be able to put up more of a fight...unless. That's when it hit me.

"She's hurt," I said.

"You don't say?"

"No, Kya," I replied a little impatient. "They hurt her before the match, so that he would win."

She nodded slowly, understanding what I was saying.

"What do we do?"

"Call Tenzin, and tell them to tell Korra's friends where she is. I'll see what I can do to get everyone out when they get here," I instructed.

Kya left and I began to snoop.

* * *

Mako's POV

We were running out of time, I could feel it. Korra needed our help NOW and we really didn't have any leads. We had searched everywhere for her, but we were only getting dead ends. I was losing my patience with every minute I was away from her.

"Another dead end," Asami said as she and Bolin came up from a hidden tunnel.

"Did you see anyone down there that could lead us to where Korra is?" I asked.

They shook their heads and I let out a frustrated sigh. My phone rang and I checked the number: blocked. I frowned and ignored the call. It rang again and it did the same.

"Maybe you should answer it," Bolin suggested.

"I don't have time for a prankster's games," I said as it rang again. Asami took the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" she said. "Yes, it's for you."

She handed me the phone as I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to remain calm.

"Hello?"

"I know where Korra is," the voice said.

I froze.

"Where is she? What have you done to her?!" I hollered.

"I've done nothing. I want to protect her too. She's in an underground tunnel system under the football stadium. She is fighting for her life, literally," the voice said before hanging up.

"The football stadium," I said as I got into the car. 'Hang on, Korra,' I thought.

* * *

Korra's POV

I couldn't do it anymore. Each blow was just making me weaker. He threw a jab at my face that knocked me to the ground. I spat out blood for the god knows how many time. I tried to get up, I really did, but it was just too much for me. I felt so broken. I could feel the large gash above my right brow and the two or three broken ribs on my left side. I supported my weight on my hands, trying to regulate my breathing. If he hadn't stabbed me, you best believe he would have been in my position or worse, but he had and I was losing. Badly. I looked up and saw a light. A light that shined brightly and I held out a hand towards it, wanting to be comforted by its warmth, I felt so cold. The darkness was cold, and I hated it.

"Not yet," a voice said.

"I'm tired," I replied.

"Darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purifying light," it stated. "You are the light."

And just like that the light faded leaving me in the present. From the corner of my eye I saw Tarrlok approach me and felt his kick bust my lip as I rolled away from him.

"Not so cocky now, are you?" he taunted kicking my side again. I let out a scream as I felt another rib crack. "I made you, and I will end you," he continued throwing me across the ring.

I grunted as I tried to get up and he pulled my head back so I looked at him.

"Now I know why that bitch of a mother of yours abandoned you. You are weak, you will always be weak. Allow me to reunite you with those pathetic, miserable, poor excuses of parents you had," Tarrlok said as he raised his fist.

It never touched me. I held out my hand and blocked the attack as I pushed him off me. With new found strength I stood and made my way towards him, hitting, kicking and punching every time I could. He had crossed the line.

"Don't you dare talk about my parent's that way!" I roared as I slammed him against the cage, punching him repeatedly.

I felt my knuckles split with the force I put into each punch, but I didn't care, I wouldn't let him disrespect the memory of my parents that way. Finally I took a step back and he fell onto the ground. I placed my foot on his neck, ready to snap it.

"Do it," he whispered.

I glared at him.

"DO IT!"

I applied more pressure, ready to deliver the final blow. But I didn't.

"Why?" he whispered.

* * *

Amon's POV

I have to admit I had never seen my brother have so much of an advantage in a battle, and I smelled foul play. My younger brother, never quite…shinned I guess you can say in my family. He's always been failure, and he would always be one. He seemed to have the upper hand until suddenly the girl sprang up and threw him against the cage. I sat up in my seat and watched as my younger brother was beaten to a pulp by the mysterious girl. She placed her foot on his face, ready to deliver the final blow. I got up to get closer.

"Finish it," my father said as he saw me stand. "Tarrlok has dishonored me once more."

"Yes, father," I replied.

I saw the anger in her eyes. For a moment I thought she would, but I was disappointed when she didn't. My brother's cowardice had rubbed off on her.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Because she can't," I replied stepping forward from the shadows.

The girl stiffened at my presence and stepped back from my brother.

"Isn't that right?"

She didn't answer me.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously. The face seemed so familiar.

"I am a fighter," she replied turning away from me.

I fisted my hands as everyone in the crowd gasped. I was a well respected man. No one ever gave me their backs. No one.

"How dare you turn you back on me?" I asked coldly. "Tell me your name, slave."

She turned to face me.

"My name is Korra, the light in the darkness, fighter in this very ring for ten years, daughter to a wrongfully convicted father and to an imprisoned mother, and I will have my revenge for all the pain and suffering you have brought to my life," she replied.

My eyes widened slightly.

"The one that got away," I simply replied. "You're all grown up now, I see."

"And I'm ready to fight you," she said getting into a stance.

I chuckled.

"Don't lie to yourself, child. We both know how this is going to end."

* * *

Korra's POV

I recognized him the minute he stepped away from the shadows. I would never forget that mask. The mask that haunted my dreams. The mask that was the cause of the torment and guilt inside me. I dreamed of this moment for years. The day I would fight him, the day I would win, the day I would have my revenge.

"I am not destined for failure," I said through my teeth.

"Perhaps," he replied. "But you are destined to fall."

With those words I threw a punch at his direction. He sidestepped, making me miss by the slightest bit. I continued to try to hit him, but he was fast and he dodged my attacks. I got lucky and hit him a couple of times until I heard his mask crack. That's when he grabbed my fist, just as I had grabbed Tarrlok's and pulled the arm behind me. One, two, three loud pops were heard and I let out a shriek of pain as I fell onto my knees clutching my right arm.

I don't know how, but somehow I got up. I continued to throw desperate punches at him, to no avail. My punches never hit. I had forgotten the wound in my back until he broke my arm. It seemed as all the pain combined making it harder for me to focus my attacks.

"Aren't you wondering how your precious mother and father are doing?" he taunted.

I glared at him.

"They're still alive you know," Amon continued. "They still have hope that their daughter will return for them." He laughed. "What a pleasant fantasy they live in, don't you think?"

I yelled as I tried to punch him again. He kicked my chest, knocking the air out of me before lifting me up.

"I was wondering what would break first," he mused. "Your spirit or your body."

With those words he slammed my back against his knee and a loud pop was heard. I let out a pain filled scream.

* * *

Amon's POV

I broke her. Literally. I slammed her back onto my knee, earning a pop from her body. I chuckled as I dropped her on the floor. She twisted in pain, or at least tried, the popped vertebrae almost made it impossible for her to move. I kneeled besides her and lifted her face.

"I have a plan," I began. "And I'm saving you for last. Then you'll get your rematch and I will destroy you."

An explosion was heard and I looked up to see the crowd panic. Lieutenant was already helping my father and I grabbed my brother, putting him on my shoulders, leaving the girl behind.


	17. Putting the Pieces Together

Korra's POV

Broken. That's exactly how I felt, completely broken. Everything hurt. My body ached from all the punches and kicks it had endured. But nothing was more painful than what I felt on my back and right arm. I knew they were broken. In that moment I couldn't help but think that I had screwed everything up. I had lost, and Amon had won. I wouldn't see my parents. I had failed them. I had failed the world. I had failed destiny itself. I wanted to close my eyes, once and for all. I really did. Just as I was going to, I felt familiar warmth on my cheek. I looked up and my blue eyes collided with amber ones full of concern. I was the darkness, I was born into it, but I was also the light in it. But what destiny and fate failed to realize is that even through all the darkness, I had found my own light, and it was him.

* * *

Mako's POV

Asami, Bolin and I entered the illegal fighting grounds. I looked at the cage, desperately wishing I wouldn't find Korra there, but I did, and someone else was there too. My blood boiled when I realized who she was fighting. Amon. I took a step forward but felt my brother grab my arm. I tried to shrug it off but he wouldn't budge.

"If you go in there he might kill her," he whispered sharply.

"We need to be smart about this," Asami agreed.

I was all for it until I heard her scream. My attention snapped towards her and I saw her fall on her knees clutching her right arm. I had had enough of this. I took another step forward but was blocked by an equalist.

"Step aside," I warned.

The masked figure shook their head.

"You can't get her out yet," a male voice responded.

I cocked my head to the side.

"My brother is looking for a distraction, and then you will be able to get her out. Have patience."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Why shouldn't you?" a female voice replied standing next to the male. "We want to help you. We came here to get her out as well, but she's in good hands with you."

Again, I gave them a confused look.

"Help her?" I asked incredulously. "You're one of them!"

"Sometimes nothing is what it seems."

I looked around her when I saw Amon raise Korra high and slam her back against his knee. I heard a loud pop and I felt my blood run cold.

* * *

Bumi's POV

I heard her scream and looked over the rail. She was clutching her arm. Great, that was definitely broken. I knew I was running out of time, but I couldn't find anything that would get all of these people out. That's when I heard it. A loud sickening pop that made me turn towards the fight. My eyes widened. He had broken her back. I knew I was out of time, so I did what I was the best at: blowing stuff up. I spotted a steam pipe and placed a detonator before getting some distance and setting it off. I turned to the arena and whispered, 'I'm sorry,' before looking for my siblings.

* * *

Mako's POV

The loud pop made my blood run cold, but I could have sworn my heart stopped beating when I heard Korra scream. It was pain filled scream that visibly made the crowd wince. I was done with waiting. I made my way to the cage when a loud explosion was heard. The people started to run out the door as steam made an appearance. Somehow I got past all of them and went to Korra's side. I could tell that every breath she took filled her with pain. I kneeled besides her and placed a hand on her cheek. She looked up at me with pain filled eyes but they quickly changed to relief.

"You came for me,'' she whispered.

I nodded holding back the tears that threatened to come.

"Did you doubt I would?" I asked half joking.

She tried to laugh but it came out like a choked sob.

"I was so worried," I continued wiping away a tear with the pad of my thumb.

She gave me a small smile.

"I'm glad you're here."

Bolin was next to me moments later, looking at the damage. I didn't want to look at her back. If I did, I wouldn't be able to keep my posture and Korra needed someone to keep her calm right now. my brother reached into his bag and pulled out different braces, like the one Korra had had on her leg.

"What are those for?" I heard Asami asked.

"They'll help set the bones back," he replied, putting some of them together.

"Will it hurt?" she whispered.

My brother looked up at her and we both understood. It was going to hurt like hell.

* * *

Bolin's POV

I have never seen anyone so broken as Korra was. The vertebrae visibly stuck out on her back, and I knew she was in loads of pain. I was going to give her a shot of morphine when I noticed the vest she was wearing had a large stain of blood on the left of her lower back. I took my scissors and cut it off. My eyes widened, there was a large wound and it was bleeding. A lot. I took out a cloth and instructed Asami to add pressure, causing Korra to scream again.

"Bo, the morphine," Mako practically begged.

I shook my head.

"I can't, it'll just bleed out," I replied. "I need to stop the bleeding and pop everything back into place.

He nodded and continued to comfort Korra as much as he could. Once I build her back brace and arm one I placed a hand over her shoulder. She looked up at me, or at least tried.

"Hey, Korra, I'm going to fix you right up," I reassured. "This my hurt a bit though, do you have any broken ribs?"

She gave me a small nod. Oh yeah, this was going to hurt. I made sure she was flat on her stomach before popping the bone back into place. Her scream made me wince. It was as if I had broken it all over again. Quickly I placed the brace around her and shifted her to her side, wincing every time she let out a whimper of pain. Next I fixed her arm, causing her to let out several screams before putting on the brace. I looked at Mako and nodded before pressing the button that would pop any bone that had not been fixed properly into place.

* * *

Mako's POV

I heard all the bones pop at once and Korra scream and whimper every time. Her cheeks were tear stained, and I tried to soothe her to no use. She wasn't hearing what I was saying; she was too focused on the pain she felt. Her whimpers began to fade as she struggled to breath. I got the clear from Bo and I gently lifted her up into my arms. Despite all the pain I could tell she was in, she nuzzled her head against my chest, enjoying the warmth against her cold skin.

"You're safe now," I whispered kissing her temple. She gave me a tired smile before closing her eyes.

Korra didn't wake up for days after what happened that night. She was on her side, in the medical room, a breathing mask on her face, tubes everywhere. She had lost a lot of blood, but luckily we had some in reserve and the transfusion had been successful. I never left her side. Asami and Bolin would come in and force me out the room so that I could rest, claiming that Korra wouldn't want to see me this way, and they were probably right. That, however, didn't make me change my opinion about being by her side. I sighed as I ran a frustrated hand through my hair. Her broken arm slightly twitched and I saw her brow furrow. I placed my hand over hers in an effort to comfort her. It worked.

* * *

Korra's POV

When I woke up my eye sight was blurry. I could feel something against my face, and I thought about removing it but I just didn't want to risk moving. Oh no, I was not about to move to be rewarded with a wave of pain. Although I did figure I was on morphine. I swear, when I died, I would thank the guy who invented it. I blinked a couple of times to focus my eye sight, and I was met with a smile from the man that I just didn't picture my life without.

"Mako," I mumbled. It came out groggy and thick with sleep.

"Shh," he soothed moving the hair out of my face. "Its ok, I'm right here. Go back to sleep."

"Naga."

He chuckled and placed my little ball of white on the bed. She wagged her tail and licked my face. I laughed and tried to lift up my hand to pet her, but it was my injured one, and though I had the brace, it was still hard to move. Mako saw what I was trying to do and helped me place my hand over my pup. Naga whined and held still, as if understanding that she had to be careful with me. I let out a content sigh as I felt Mako caress my cheek, lulling me back to sleep.

* * *

Mako's POV

Just a few days after she had awakened she was already sitting up and talking as if nothing had happened. She still needed the breathing mask to sleep at night, and sometimes during the day, but she was going to fine. Every night Korra would tap her bed and ask me to sleep with her, and I complied. She would snuggle her face against my chest, and I would careful wrap an arm around her waist watching as she slept peacefully. I was on the bed right now when Asami came in with Toza and Bolin.

"We need to talk," she said.

"About?"

"What I found on my trip."

I let out an annoyed sigh.

"This isn't the time," I replied. "It can wait."

"No it can't anymore."

"Korra doesn't know what we do yet."

"She'll understand," Bolin replied.

Korra cocked her head to the side and looked at me.

"I'll explain later," I reassured as she leaned her head against my shoulder. "Ok, what is it? What is so incredibly important that it can't wait?"

"I translated the hieroglyphics I found at the Lion Turtle Temple."

I straightened at this. She had sent me pictures of them, but it wasn't any language that was existent at the time.

"How?"

"It wasn't different messages," she explained. "It was the same one written over and over again in different languages."

"What does it say?" Toza asked.

"The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since the beginning-less time, darkness thrives in the void but always yields to purifying light."

"That doesn't tell us anything."

"I wasn't finished," Asami replied. "There was a prophesy written over a thousand years, that spoke of a child that was to rise from the darkness. A child that would bring peace and balance in the world. there would be a time were injustice will reign, it is that time now. The child will be the liberator, having known what it is to be enslaved,"

"What else does it say?"

"The child will come from humble beginnings, suffering from the moment of its birth. Pain and suffering will be their companion for many years but through all of that angst, she will find a beacon of hope, companions that will help her accomplish her destiny. She is the light."

I took all the information in.

"You said the child would be born into the darkness, where can this place be?"

"Where else? The pit," Asami responded.

"The pit?"

She nodded.

"But in order to the prophesy to be fulfilled the child would have to had escaped," Bolin stated.

"Wait, the child was born already?" I asked.

She nodded again.

"No man or woman has escaped the pit," Toza said. "Ever."

"You're right," Asami agreed. "Not a man or a woman, but a child did."

"What?"

"A child escaped from the pit over ten years ago."

"And?"

"The prophesy was correct, the child did suffer, but found their own beacon of hope."

"Who is this kid?" Bolin asked.

"It's me," Korra whispered.


	18. Korra's Truth

Asami's POV

Korra was doing better and better as each day passed. Her skin was still a sickly color and she wouldn't stay awake for too long, but I was sure she would be up and about in a few days. I was sitting in the kitchen going over the translation of the hieroglyphics I had found in the Lion Turtle Temple. I went over the old prophesy trying to comprehend it. The child it spoke of should have been born already, the question was where and how old was this kid? It said the child would be born in the darkness, which I guessed to be 'the pit' since there was a legend about a child escaping when they were only seven years old. Bolin came in and talked to me about it was nice to see that Korra was recovering after all she had gone through. The pieces clicked together in my mind. Of course! Korra was that child! I remember Mako saying that she told him she was born in the darkness. She had been fighting in those matches since she was seven, the same age of that kid that escaped. There was a rumor that Aang had been taken to 'the pit' after making a discovery in the Lion Turtle Temple, that's how she knew his name! She was 'the one'!

I went into her room and started to explain everything that I had found. I saw emotions flicker through Korra, but one emotion made the most appearance: guilt. It was never my intention to make her feel that way. Perhaps she had not been ready to tell us who she was, but everyone needed to know, because we had to protect her. We had to protect the one that was to bring peace and balance to the world.

* * *

Korra's POV

Guilty. That's exactly how I felt. I knew they'd find out someday about my origins, but…I just wished it hadn't been this soon. Asami was smart, and I knew she'd figure things out, but I just wished she hadn't put me on blast completely, not that she was doing it on purpose. She was just looking for confirmation in my part and that's exactly what I gave her. I felt Mako slightly stiffen next to me and I winced.

"What?" the males in the room asked.

"I'm that kid. The one from the prophesy," I whispered again.

"Korra," Mako began.

I bit my lip as I looked down to my hands.

"It's not something I like to talk about."

I could feel him staring at me.

"It wasn't a trust issue, Mako," I reassured. "I trust you; I was just trying to protect you. I don't know how many people know about it."

"Korra," he repeated. "I'm not judging you.

"Because I shouldn't be that kid," I answered. "I haven't fulfilled it and I haven't rescued my parents. It's wrong."

Mako shook his head.

"No, it's not. I can see you being that child. You are the light, Korra. Everything you do, everything you touch comes to the light. There is no mistake."

I let out a choked sob.

"How am I supposed to bring balance to the world when I can't even hold myself together? I haven't done anything to deserve that title of the 'chosen one', the prophesy was wrong!"

* * *

Mako's POV

I couldn't believe I had been stupid enough to not see that there was something extraordinary about Korra. Of course she was this child that the prophesy spoke of. She had suffered already so much, being torn away from her parents, enslaved, and even broken at some point. But the reason she doubted herself was because of the guilt she felt for not rescuing her parents. I pulled her closer to my, wrapping my arms around her while kissing her temple.

"It's not wrong," I replied. "Listen to what it says, 'The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost,' you've done this. Despite the fact that everyone was cruel and lied to you, you turned out to be a strong loving person. 'The true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed,' you were forced to fight since you were seven years old, you were thrown into the gutter, but your heart is still pure, you stand by the values your parents taught you."

At the mention of her parents she let out another sob, holding my hand tightly.

"And the last part, 'Since the beginning-less time, darkness thrives in the void but always yields to purifying light,' you gave hope to the prisoners who that their life was over. They speak of you as a legend; you are what keeps them living, hoping that you will free them."

I soothed Korra as she continued to cry against my chest. I had never seen her cry this much, quite frankly it was alarming, but I didn't expect any less from someone who had bottled up everything for over ten years.

"You are the most loyal, brave, selfless person I have ever met," I continued. "Don't ever doubt yourself, we will find your parents, and you will accomplish your destiny."

She wiped away her tears and nodded against my chest.

"Bo, can you open the safe and bring a small back wallet?" I asked.

"Hey, it's going to be ok," Asami told her rubbing her arm. Korra gave her a small smile.

"You're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talented, incredible girl in the world," Bolin added as he walked back in with what I had requested.

"What is it?" Korra asked.

"Remember that I told you that my parents had been murdered?"

She nodded.

"There is something I didn't tell you," I admitted. "Amon was the one who killed them. He set off a bomb and then…he killed them…Bo and I would have died in the fire, if it hadn't been for a man who got us out. That man has been in jail for eighteen years, and I didn't know about this until three days ago. I'm already working on getting him out, this was his," I finished handing over the wallet.

* * *

Korra's POV

After Mako went over the prophesy with me, it made a little more sense. There was a possibility I was that kid. Well, according to Aang and my parent's I was. This whole revelation thing made me tired and I was comfortably leaning against his chest when he told me about his parent's death. He didn't go into details, giving me the feel that Bolin didn't know exactly how they died. He also mentioned a man that had gotten them out of the fire and handed over his wallet. I gave him a confused look before opening it. My heart stopped and I stopped breathing, like literally.

The monitor started to beep and Bolin was trying to stabilize me, placing the oxygen mask on my face and telling me to take deep breaths. Mako soothed me too, holding my hand and caressing my cheek, telling me to take it easy. Finally I was able to control my breathing, but they left the mask on just in case. I looked at the picture, tears slowly coming down. They were my parents. My dad had a hand on my mom's round stomach, both with smiles on their faces.

I pointed at her belly.

"That's me," I choked.

Mako wrapped his arms around me once again as I sobbed onto his shirt. It had been so long since I had seen them that I had almost forgotten how they looked like. I missed them so much. He rubbed my back gently and the motion started to lull me to sleep.

"Thank you," I managed to say as my eye lids became heavy.

He lay next to me and I snuggled closer to him, holding the picture tightly against my chest. It was only a few minutes before I was out. I slept peacefully that night, with the image of the happiness of my parents in my mind.

* * *

Amon's POV

I walked into a cell where a hieroglyphic translator was. The man nervously gulped and bowed. I couldn't help but smirk behind the mask. Soon everyone would be doing the same. I walked in hands behind my back, ready to hear his report. A tablet had been found in the Lion Turtle Temple, which was supposed to hold the key to my success, but it hadn't been able to be translated.

"What do you have to report?"

He gulped again before answering me.

"I finally found out what it means."

"Well?"

"It speaks of a child who would rise from the darkness and bring peace and balance to the world."

"Is that all?"

"It also says, 'the true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since the beginning-less time, darkness thrives in the void but always yields to purifying light'."

I nodded thoughtfully and began to walk out.

"She's the beacon of hope in the dark."

That stopped me. I turned to look at the man, who seemed interested on looking at the ground. Everything started to make sense and I clenched my jaw. It was that brat; the girl who had gotten away when she was but seven. I mentally cursed. She could not intervene in my plans.

"That will not come true," I said turning away once more.

"There's another part to it, behind the tablet."

This man pushed my patience. I turned and grabbed him by the collar before slamming him against the wall.

"Say everything you have to say," I growled.

"It says that the evil will triumph if the timing is right, but if the child fights, then you will fail, no matter what you do."

I chuckled darkly dropping him on the floor.

"I can fix that," I replied before exiting the cell.

"Amon, what's our next move?" Lieutenant asked.

"We will accelerate our plans," I simply replied.


	19. Plan in Motion

Mako's POV

Korra was already up and about four days after her confession of being 'the one'. Everyone warned her about not pushing herself too much, but Korra being the girl she is, would simply shrug it off. It was night time now and she was asleep in my arms, her parent's picture in her hand and Naga at her feet. The pup had grown considerably in just a few weeks, she almost looked like a full grown dog. Toza teased Korra about Naga being like Clifford, but she would simply laugh.

I smiled as I saw my girlfriend sleep soundly. I moved a chocolate lock out of her face and caressed her cheek. It was hard to believe that soon she would fulfill her destiny. That she will be the light in the darkness, bringing peace and balance to the world. I sighed and kissed her forehead. She groggily opened her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she muttered.

"Nothing, go back to sleep."

"I know something is bothering you," she replied stretching a little. "What is it?"

I sighed.

"I'm just thinking about everything," I whispered.

She sighed and draped an arm around me.

"Everything is going to be ok. I will win, and this nightmare will be over."

I raised a brow.

"You call this a nightmare?" I teased rubbing my nose against hers.

Korra giggled and gave me a soft kiss.

"I was referring to Amon," she answered. "You're the best dream I've ever had," she added closing her eyes again.

"Mine too," I whispered.

* * *

Amon's POV

I went to go see my father, to inform him of my plans. I would take Republic City by force in the next two nights. It would be mine. It would bow to me, and all those rich snobs would fall. The night must fall for the sun to rise. Perhaps I hadn't been as just and merciful as I could have been, but everyone who could have stood in my way was either six feet underground or in the pit, which was the same thing. Except one. But I would dispose of her when the moment was right.

"Ah, my son," my father, Yakone, greeted.

"Father."

"To what do I owe this visit? Have you gotten rid of that other poor excuse of a son of mine?"

"No, not yet."

He nodded.

"Then why are you here?"

"I came to inform you that I will be attacking the city in two nights. Republic City will be mine for the taking."

"Yours?" he asked.

"Yes, _**mine**_."

"I made you Noatak," he replied through his clenched teeth. "Don't you dare betray me!"

I chuckled.

"Is that not what you taught me?" I asked stepping towards him. "To take advantage of the weak and useless? You are no longer useful to me."

"I dedicated my life to you! I gave you the power you have!"

"No, I earned the power I have. You claim me as your favorite, yet I was the one that felt your fury when your plans didn't go well. I still have the scars on my back from those beating. But you are right, you made me: a monster you can no longer control," I replied as I punched him to the ground.

He was old and weak. He tried to reach for his gun but I stomped his foot making him cry out in pain. I held his head in my hands.

"You've served me well father," I simply said before snapping his neck.

* * *

Tenzin's POV

Kya, Bumi and I agreed that we had to join forces with Korra. She would need all the help she could get in the war that was about to break loose. I knocked on the door and it was answered by Toza, he greeted me and we all came in. Korra was sitting on a high chair, Mako's arms wrapped around her waist as he fed her a slice of pizza. She laughed and took a bite and then he did the same. I smiled; at least she was having a chance to live a normal life, for now.

I cleared my throat as I entered the kitchen with my siblings. The girl visible stiffened and leaned against her boyfriend.

"We mean you no harm," I told her softly.

"Tenzin, to what do I owe this visit?" Mako asked.

"We know who she is," Bumi replied.

"And we are here to help her," Kya added.

The couple stiffened at the revelation.

"Quite frankly, we had been looking for her," I said. "We've known about the prophesy for some time, but we couldn't find her. It wasn't until recently that we figured she must have been hidden."

"Korra doesn't need anyone else, she has me," Mako replied defensively.

Korra kissed his cheek before turning to look at me.

"What is going to happen?" she asked quietly.

"Amon will be attacking the city soon. We don't know when, or how, but you will need us to help you. Toph and Lin will also be joining us."

"The chief of police and her daughter?" Mako asked.

I nodded.

"They'll be here shortly so we can coordinate," I replied.

I could see the hesitation in him. Korra placed a hand on top of his and nodded. He sighed and did the same to me, a signal of our alliance.

* * *

Amon's POV

I asked Lieutenant to dispose of Yakone's body while I went to speak to my younger brother. I opened the cell where he was being kept and found his slouched on the floor hands on his head. I chuckled at the sight and his head snapped up to look at me. I saw the fear and hatred in his eyes.

"Hello, little brother," I greeted.

"Just get it over with, Noatak," he replied leaning against the wall.

I chuckled once again.

"You think I came here to kill you?"

"Why else? You've never been the type to visit without a purpose."

"You go too far, Tarrlok," I said. "I have given a lot for you."

"When we were boys," he said. "I haven't forgotten."

"Good."

"So are you going to tell me why you are here? How's father?"

I let out a sigh.

"I'm afraid our father is no longer with us."

My younger brother closed his eyes and cupped his face in his hands at the news.

"You've never been more than a boy, trying to prove himself as a man," I mused.

He glared at me.

"But now it's your chance, brother," I continued. "Join me, in my revolution, and I promise you will be my equal, not my second, as father treated you."

He seemed to think it over.

"Tick tock," I said. "I will only make this offer once."

"We will be equals?" he asked hesitantly, as if he didn't believe me.

"It will be just like old times. Just you and me," I assured him. "Oh, and **_don't_** call me Noatak **_again_**," i added.

He nodded and I held out my hand out to him. He took it. I gave him a hug and I had him change out of his tattered clothes. Next we drove to the outskirts of the city bringing his page and my Lieutenant along.

"I want you to inform that brat of my plan," I began. "I will attack Republic City in two nights, and I will come for her."

They nodded and ran towards the city.

"How many men does it take to deliver a message?"

Tarrlok looked at me and slightly grinned before pulling out his pistol.

"One," he replied.

* * *

Korra's POV

I was outside enjoying the night breeze. I had managed to get away from Mako for a bit while he made preparations with the brothers and the chief of police. I needed time to think. Think about what had happened to be in less than a year, about my parents, about Amon and about Mako. I needed to protect him, he had given so much for me, and I needed to return the favor. I sighed as I pulled my legs towards my chest.

* * *

Kya's POV

I found her outside deep in thought. Careful to not startle I sat next to her. Her dog, Naga, who was lying a few feet from her owner, wagged her tail at me. Korra drew her gaze at my direction and sighed patting her thigh. The dog immediately understood and placed her head on her lap. She smiled as she rubbed the animal behind its ears.

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

She sighed.

"It's crazy," she began. "A few months ago I was fighting in a cage, and now…I'm in the middle of an all out war."

I nodded.

"It's hard to wrap your mind around it, but you know what you must do, and we will be there with you."

Korra half smiled.

"Something is bothering you."

She sighed again and nodded.

"Mako."

"Ah."

"I don't want him to get hurt in all of this. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Korra, we are all aware of the danger of this mission, and we all accept it."

"It's my fight."

"No one is saying it isn't. But, I do agree that you have to let go of Mako."

Her head snapped up towards me.

"He is a distraction for you, Korra," I explained. "You have to have a clear mind when you battle Amon."

"What should I do?" she asked hesitantly. I could tell she didn't like the idea.

"Send him away."

"He won't leave. He'll fight for me, he'll fight with me."

"Unless he thinks you don't love him."

"What?!" she practically yelled.

I sighed. This wasn't as easy for me as she thought it was. I had seen the love they had for each other, it was pure and innocent, and it tore my heart to do this.

"Make him believe you don't love him," I repeated.

"No!" she replied. "I can't! He won't believe me!"

"Then hurt him," I insisted. "Hurt him, to save him."

I could see tears threatening to surface in her eyes. Korra looked away from me and I understood. I got up and made my way back inside.

* * *

Toph's POV

To be honest, I had no idea why I had agreed to all of this. I was going to risk my life, my daughter's and my police force's for a prophesy. Yeah, who does that? For all I knew it could be all a hoax, but now I remembered why I had agreed to all of this: Aang and Katara. They were my best friends growing up, and their kids were asking for my help. I couldn't say no because their parents would have wanted me to help them. So here I was, planning the counter attack on this "invasion". I snorted at the thought. Not while I'm around.

"Master Mako!" Toza called as he dragged a man inside the house.

Korra came in at the same time and gasped, taking a step back. Mako was immediately by her side, an arm wrapped around her protectively. I rolled my eyes: young love.

"Who is this guy?" I asked.

"It looks like Tarrlok's page," my daughter answered.

Ah yes. That scumbag that somehow kept getting away. I was going to get him one of these days and throw him in the pit myself.

"I came…to deliver…a message…" the page panted.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked.

"Amon is attacking the city in two nights."

"I'd like to see him try," Lin replied.

I smirked. That was my girl.

"Two nights?" Tenzin asked.

"There's little time left," Mako replied.

"We need to be prepared," Bumi added. "But for now, everyone should get some sleep; it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"I'll take him for interrogation," I said as I handcuffed the page. He winced at the tone of my voice. Smart man.

* * *

Amon's POV

I led my brother down to the pit, and ordered the guards to bring me two particular prisoners. They dropped them at my feet, mouth gagged and hands tied behind their back. Both glared at me and I chuckled.

"These are your ex little fighter's parents," I informed my brother.

His eyes widened.

"They've been alive?" he asked.

"Yes, it's funny how the world is so small," I mused. "Your daughter escaped from my hell hole to be thrown into my brother's."

I could see Tonraq's eyes fill with anger.

"Perhaps you should mention how you treated her," I continued. "How she had to fight in a cage for ten years to survive."

Senna struggled against her restrains and glared at me. I struck a nerve.

"But she got away," Tarrlok said.

"Ah yes," I agreed. "Her knight in shining armor came to her rescue. It's ironic you know, how you rescued that multi billionaire and he rescued your daughter."

Their eyes widened at this.

"Yes, she is safe, for now. But I will destroy her," I said with a voice cold as ice. "Take them away," I commanded. The guards came back and took them to the surface.

"Why are we taking them?" my brother asked.

"Bait," I responded.


	20. Hurting Him

Korra's POV

I was in my room, rubbing Naga's stomach. I knew I should be out there listening to the plan we were putting in motion, but I just couldn't bring myself to. There was so much going on that I just needed time to breathe. Not to mention I had to keep my distance from him. It broke my heart to think I would have to hurt him. My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar raven haired, green eyed friend entered the room.

"Hey, why are you cooped up in here?" she asked sitting on the bed.

I sighed.

"I needed time to think."

"About?"

"About this war, about my parents, about…Mako."

"Oh."

"I've never felt this way before and I don't know what to do," I admitted.

"Felt like what?"

"Torn," I replied. "I feel like I'm being torn into pieces. The world expects me to do one thing while my heart wants to do another."

"Korra," Asami began. "You love Mako; you don't have to give him up. He's going to fight for you and with you, regardless of what you say to him."

"I know!" I cried. "That's what's killing me in the inside! He has a brother to take care of; you think I haven't noticed how much Bo depends on him? I can't take him away."

"What are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to hurt him. Hurt him, to save him."

She sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to do that," she said quietly. "If you go off in battle like that, your mind will be on him the whole time."

"That's exactly why I'm doing it," I whispered. "Asami, I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that if I don't make it, you'll tell him I hated him, that I never loved him, and that I used him and his money. That I wished we would have never met."

"What?!" she practically cried.

"Promise me," I repeated.

"No! I won't hurt him that way!"

"This is me making it as less painful as I can. If he knew I loved him he wouldn't move on. I need him to move on, promise me."

Asami looked into my eyes and reluctantly nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

Senna's POV

We were in a cell somewhere. They had gotten us out of the pit to throw us god knows where. Despite the situation we were in I couldn't help but smile. Our little Korra was alive! She was alive! The thought of that madman's brother having physically abuse my daughter brought a feeling of hatred that I never thought I could feel. But she had escaped. Amon was right. It was a little ironic that my husband rescued Mako, to have him rescue our daughter. It was as Aang said: we were all connected. But what worried me was what Amon had said: he was using us as bait. Korra would come if he used us, and he would kill her, or at least try. I couldn't bear the thought of losing my only daughter. I closed my eyes and prayed to the spirits that she wouldn't come.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

My little Korra was alive! That thought rang through my mind in this prison cell I was in. I could die a happy man now, knowing that she was safe. As I told my wife: there was no difference whether we died in this cell or back on the pit. For years I had cursed my nature for saving those rich boys. I had happened to walk by the property on my way home when I heard the eldest scream. I ran inside and pulled them out, leaving them in the front for them to be found. I hadn't wanted people to think I was involved, but it happened anyway. I was glad my daughter was alive, but I wasn't as glad that we were. It sounds bad, I know. But that monster was going to use us as bait, and she would come. I knew she would come and walk right into his trap. I closed my eyes and recited an old prayer my father taught me,

"Ancestors, I ask you for your guidance. Blessed mother, come to me with the Spirits desire for my future. Blessed father, watch over my daughter with a ready sword. Whisper to her that I live only to hold her again, for all else is dust and air. Ancestors, I honor you and will try to live with the dignity that you have taught me."

* * *

Mako's POV

I found Korra outside; Asami had told me she wanted to speak to me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist and placed my chin on her shoulder after giving her a kiss. She flinched. That caught me by surprise, Korra hadn't resented my contact for a long time, and now she pulled away from my hold, I turned her around to face me.

"What's wrong?" I asked lifting up her chin so she would look at me.

"Don't touch me," she whispered.

I flinched at her tone and did as I was told.

"Korra, what's wrong?"

"Mako, this isn't going to work out."

My heart stopped.

"What?" I managed to say.

"You, me," she explained. "Us. It isn't working out."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"No," I replied. "Why are you doing this?"

"I appreciate what you did for me, but I don't think we should be together. We come from different worlds, it wouldn't work out."

"We've been making it work," I countered. "Don't shut me out. Not now that we've gotten so far."

She flinched at that.

"Don't make this harder that it really is," she whispered.

"I'm telling you how I feel. It doesn't matter if you break up with me or not. I'm still going to fight for the city, for its freedom, for you."

"I don't want you to fight for me!" she snapped. "I want you to stay away. Coming here was the biggest mistake I've ever done! Don't you get it? I was fine fighting in that cage. I've been broken twice because of you! Do me a favor and stop hurting me and yourself!"

I looked into her eyes and knew it was all a lie. This wasn't about our relationship, it was about protecting me.

"No," I repeated pulling her towards my chest.

She struggled against my hold, but when our bodies made contact she relaxed and I rubbed the knots on her back. This was all taking a toll on her, and the fight hadn't begun yet. Once I knew she was calmer I pulled away and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I love you, Korra."

I saw the pain in her eyes as she placed her hand on top of mine.

"I-I can't," she whispered looking away.

"Yes, you can," I insisted crashing my lips into hers.

At first she was irresponsive, but then she mimicked my actions until we pulled apart to breath. I never cursed oxygen more than right now.

"I hate you," she whispered.


	21. Bait

Korra's POV

Why was he making this harder than it already was? I loved him. Yes, I did love him. Deal with it. I wanted to be with him. I wanted all of this to just be some bad dream that I would wake up from. But the reality was that it wasn't a dream. I had a war to fight and win, and I needed to protect him. I needed to hurt him so bad that he would forget about me, no matter how much it pained me.

"What?" he asked shock in his voice.

"I hate you," I repeated.

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"You kissed me."

"NO," I corrected. "YOU kissed ME."

"But you kissed me back," he argued.

I sighed.

"What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone?"

"It doesn't matter what you say or do, Korra," he said pulling me towards him again. "I'm not going anywhere."

I groaned loudly and he chuckled kissing my forehead. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't break the heart of the man who had given me so much. I sighed against his chest and half smiled. He was definitely worth everything I went through. I would win this fight, for my parents, for the world, and for him.

"I really do hate you," I mumbled against his chest.

He chuckled again. We stood this way until a loud explosion was heard. We turned to find an army entering him property, and at the lead the two people I hated the most in this world: Amon and Tarrlok.

* * *

Amon's POV

The happy couple was outside when I marched in with his army. I have to admit the look on their faces was priceless. They really didn't think I'd come looking for them. Well, for her. I needed to make sure she didn't intervene in my plans. By whatever means necessary. Not long after I made my grand entrance the rest of their pathetic group made an appearance.

"Hello, child," I greeted.

I could see her tense and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"What do you want, Amon?" she asked. "Finally manned up to face me?"

I chuckled.

"I can give you all the rematches you want, the outcome will be the same."

She visibly clenched her jaw at this.

"Why are you here?" the boy asked.

"This doesn't concern you."

"Cut to the chase Amon."

"I came to make you a deal," I began.

"And why would I do that?" she asked.

"It's in your best interest."

"I'm listening."

"If you turn yourself over to me, I give my word to not lay a finger on your parents or your friends."

She seemed to think it over.

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll get rid of both parties," I replied motioning my brother to get her parents. He dropped the pair at my feet. "Your move."

The girl took a step forward but her boyfriend grabbed her arm. She glared at him.

"He's trying to bait you."

"I don't care, they're my parents, I have to save them."

"Time is running out child, and I am not a patient man."

* * *

Korra's POV

I knew he was baiting me, but I didn't care. They were my parents and I had to save them. Mako wouldn't let go of me. I tried to hurt him, but he wouldn't budge. So I did the only thing I could do. I sighed and followed him as he led me inside; once his back was turned I hit him at the base of the back of his head and cached him before he fell on the floor.

"Get him inside!" I instructed Bumi and Bolin. I turned to face Asami. "Remember the promise you made me," I said before running towards the masked monster.

Five equalists quickly subdued me and tied me up, dropping me on in front of him. I could practically see him smirk behind the mask. Tarrlok picked up my parents and threw them in the back of a truck.

"So, the chosen one is finally at my grasp," he mused. "Throw her in the back of the van," he said.

"You won't get away with this," I said through my clenched teeth.

"Blow them up," Amon simply commanded.

My eyes widened.

"We made a deal!" I cried.

"Yes, and I said I wouldn't lay a finger on them," he said. "I said nothing about explosives."

I began to fight against the equalists who restrained me until I felt a blow to my head. Yeah. Karma is a bitch sometimes.

The next time I woke up I was in a cell, surprisingly not tied up but with a killer headache, let me tell you. But even though I wasn't tied up I felt…numb. I recognized the feeling. That's what Tarrlok would do to me, as punishment when I won matches too quickly. I looked around and my gaze stopped at the madman.

"So, I see you're awake."

I glared at him, but there was something that was bothering. Why was I still alive?

"Why didn't you just…kill me?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"You don't fear death…You welcome it. Your punishment will be more severe."

"What? Torture?" I replied sarcastically. "As if that was new."

"Yes. But not of your body…of your soul."

I cocked my head to the side, or tried anyway.

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to suffer knowing that your loved ones are at my mercy, and you can do nothing to save them. Once I break your spirit, you have my persmission to die."

I growled.

"Where am I?"

"Don't you recognize it?" he taunted. "You're home. This prison was the worst hell on earth to begin with, but you know why it is worse now? Because of you, and the so called hope you brought. Since you escaped every man and woman who has ventured here has looked up to the light and imagined climbing to freedom, as you did. Many have died trying. Republic City will be mine."

I growled and tried to get up but the only thing I accomplished was to fall on the concrete floor. I glared at him once again.

"You won't win."

"I already have," he answered leaving the cell.

* * *

Mako's POV

I woke up with a groan. I tried to remember what happened. I remembered holding Korra's hand and leading her inside and then…a sharp pain. Which brought the question: where was Korra? And where was I? I sat up quickly and looked around. I recognized this place.

"The underground cave?" I stated absently.

"Bro, you're awake!" Bolin cried hugging me tightly. I rolled my eyes but returned the embrace.

"Where's Korra?"

Everyone looked down.

"Where is she?" I repeated.

"Korra turned herself in," Tenzin stated quietly.

I swear my heart stopped.

"No," I said. "No, she can't be gone."

"She did it to save her parents," Kya said.

"How could you let her go?" I hollered. "How could you? I'm going after her," I added standing up.

Asami grabbed my arm.

"No, Korra doesn't want you to."

"I'm going to get her back."

"Don't you get it?" she snapped. "Before she left she told me to give you a message. She hates you Mako. She never loved you. She used you and your money. Korra wishes you had never met."

I gave her an incredulous look and shook my head.

"That's a lie."

"No, it isn't. That's what she said."

I shook my head again.

"I love Korra, and I will fight for her."

Asami sighed but smiled. I narrowed my eyes.

"Korra said to tell you this," she explained. "She never said anything about me saying it was all a lie."

I couldn't help but half smiled before turning to look at our group.

"We need to get the officers, this cave is an underground system that my ancestors built to liberate slaves. We will use it to get around the city, undetected and take the city back when Amon attacks."

"You know, I should probably arrest you for this," Toph said.

"Mom," Lin replied sternly.

"But, since you are going to help get the city back, I'll let it slide," the chief replied.

"What's the plan?" Bumi asked.

"You and your sibling will take the one half of the city. Toph will give you half her officers to you and the other half she'll use to protect the other half. Asami, Toza, and Bolin, you guys are going to get Korra's parents back."

"And you?" Bolin asked.

"I'm getting Korra."


	22. Rises

Toph's POV

Katara's and Aang's kids followed me, or rather led me around the tunnels until we were right under my police headquarters. I really tried to make myself believe that rich kid had never snuck in there. I really did, but chances were he was the anonymous guy that always gave us tips. I'd deal with him later. Right now my top priority was to get my men out, to protect the city.

"So how exactly are we going to get my men out?" I asked as we stopped at the opening ahead.

"I was thinking we can try Amon's way," Kya said looking at her younger brother.

Bumi grinned.

"That would be my department."

"Explosives?" I asked incredulously.

He shrugged.

"Why not?"

"If Amon doesn't tear down the city, you are," I grumbled.

"We will try to do this as peacefully as possible," Tenzin warned.

We all sighed.

"You're your father's son alright," I muttered.

* * *

Mako's POV

We had split up already. I was getting geared up, bulletproof vest on and all the tools I would need for this mission. Asami, Bolin and Toza were also getting geared up. Toza would be taking a car I designed and my brother built that had the ability to become invisible. It was a pretty big war, capable of fitting about 5-6 people. Asami on the other hand, would be taking a motorcycle as was Bolin. I raised my brow when I saw her take a fire arm out and add it to her weaponry.

"No guns," I said.

She pouted.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, we won't fight them that way."

Asami sighed but put the gun down.

"Where are we going to look for Korra's parents?" Bolin asked.

"They'll be wherever Amon is, or in the same building anyways."

"And that would be?"

"The city memorial, it's big enough to hide them, and big enough for Korra and I to fight him and his brother."

They nodded.

"Where will you look for Korra, Master Mako?" Toza asked.

"The pit," I replied getting onto my plane. Ever heard of the SR-71 Black Bird, the fastest army jet and the Falcon HTV-2 which is able to withstand a temperature of almost 2,000 degrees Celsius? Well this bad boy was better than both of them combined. Yup, now that I think about it, I'm a threat to National Security.

"But no one knows where it is," Asami said.

I smiled.

"I know, but we have the greatest tracker," I said. As if on cue, Naga hoped on to the passenger seat.

"Then why are you taking the plane again?"

"It's an estimated 5-6 hour drive to the Pit, from what I hear. This guy will get us there in about half an hour."

"So why not use the plane to find the pit?" Bolin asked.

"Because I'm sure it's going to be crawling with other battle planes, and I don't want to risk getting shot down. Not that it would happen."

They nodded.

"Love you bro," my younger brother whispered.

"Love you too, little bro," I said before sealing the capsule and taking off.

* * *

Korra's POV

After hours the numbness faded away and I was able to move. I quickly got up and opened the door to my cell. Exactly, the cell of my door was open. I peaked outside and say that there were no equalists there. I made my way to the patio and looked up. The sky was rumbling, thunder and lightning could be seen and heard. I made a move to climb up the wall but slid down. I tried again and made as far as the ledge where I would have to jump to get higher. I jumped and missed. Badly. My head hit something and I was knocked out cold.

* * *

Mako's POV

I tried to encircle the area where the pit was supposed to be located but there were too many crafts encircling it. I decided to land and Naga happily got out. Apparently she didn't like heights. I took out the plush toy I had given Korra and had her smell it. The white dog sniffed it and wagged her tail before sniffing the ground and threw her head back to howl. She had her scent.

"Mako?" Asami called through the earpiece.

"Yes?"

"Did you land?"

"Yes."

"Good luck."

"Likewise," I replied before going after Naga.

* * *

Korra's POV

I woke up with a groan. My body felt sore and my head was really killing me right about now. I looked around and noticed that all the prisoners were there, looking at me and whispering things to each other. Someone placed a wet cloth against the cut I felt that was bleeding above my right eye. I flinched at the contact before looking at who it was. I smiled.

"Aang."

The old man chuckled and nodded.

"Korra," he simply said.

I got up and made my way to the wall once again. I didn't get very far. It had started to rain and the rocks were slippery. At least that's what I told myself. I ground my teeth as I fell for the god knows what time.

"This can't be the child," one of the prisoners whispered.

"Our Korra made the climb the first time," another said.

"It is me," I replied. "I don't know why I can't do it, again," I added trying again to get the same results.

Aang placed a hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

"You won't make that climb with your state of mind," he said.

"What?"

"You do not fear death. You think it makes you strong, but it makes you weak."

"You told me to smile at death," I countered.

"I told you to acknowledge it, no befriend it," he replied sharply.

"How does not fearing death make me weak?"

"How can you move faster than possible, fight longer than possible without the most powerful impulse of the spirit: the fear of death."

"But I do fear death," I replied. "I fear dying here, while the world succumbs to chaos. To the thought of losing my parents and the man I love."

"Then use that to make the climb, and then fear will find you again."

"I don't understand."

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change," he said.

I let out a frustrated sigh. I was not the philosophical person, and Aang was really getting on my nerves right now.

"You are the darkness and the light in it," he continued. "But you must find your own light."

I nodded and started to climb again.

"Rise, rise, rise," the prisoners began to chant.

I almost slipped but I held on, not ready or willing to get up. I got to the ledge again. I could see myself making that jump when I was seven. I remember what drove me to do such an incredible action: the fear of letting down my parents. I looked up to the sky as the rain came down hard on my face. I pictured Mako, and wanting to save him. I pictured the city crumbling under Amon. I was afraid. I had been afraid this whole time. I took a step back and let the fear flow over me like the rain and I jumped.

I threw a hand out and grabbed onto the rock as I did as a child. I could hear everyone cheer below me as I lifted myself up and continued to climb. I slipped again, and was dangling from a rock by one hand. I ground my teeth as I hanged on, trying to find another rock to hold on to. A hand reached out and for some reason I took it and allowed them to lift me up. As they did I looked up and smiled. It was my light, the one Aang told me about: Mako.

He pulled me into a hug as he lifted me out of the pit and I hugged him back. I had never been so happy to see him. I pulled away from him and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled as he bumped his forehead with mine. There was nothing more that I wanted to say than, 'I love you', but we had a war to end, and it would have to wait till later.


	23. Rematch

Mako's POV

Naga barked as thunder was heard and ran towards a hole in the earth. The pit. I kneeled down and saw Korra climbing up; she slid but hanged on with one hand. I quickly held out mine and she took it. Slowly I lifted her up; she looked at me and smiled. I pulled her into a tight hug and she surprised me when she moved away to give me a kiss. I bumped my foreheads with hers and I could see the three words I wanted to hear from her in her eyes: I love you.

"Come on, we have to get back to the city," I said helping her up.

She nodded and grabbed my hand as we ran back to 'the bat'. Yeah I know, a little corny, but what can I say? It just seemed right to name it that. We got on and I noticed blood trickled to the side of Korra's face. I got out the emergency kit and wiped away the blood.

"Mako, this can wait," she said impatiently.

"No, I want you to be able to see," I insisted.

Korra sighed but smiled, leaning to my touch. I finished cleaning the wound and placed a bandage over it.

"Can we go now?"

I chuckled and nodded.

* * *

Lin's POV

Truth to be told, I was terrified. Though we were underground I could still hear all the explosions up in the city. We had successfully gotten all the police officers out, and armed them as we made our way to the surface. I don't think any of us were ready to see what we saw. Whole buildings were nothing but crumbs now. Everywhere you turned screams and shots could be heard. I even saw a man running around who was completely on fire.

"This is where we split up," my mother commanded in her usual calm tone. "I'll take the East, you take the west."

The three siblings nodded and began to direct their officers in that direction. Tenzin turned to look at us.

"If something happens to me, you know where to find my family. Take good care of them," he told me.

I nodded.

"Good luck, Tenzin."

"Good luck to you too, Lin," he replied before rejoining his group. I really hoped we all made it out of this alive.

* * *

Amon's POV

I saw the city fall at my feet. I did what my pathetic father never could have. The first group I took care of was the wealthy. I took them to a special camp where they would be executed at dawn. Then everyone would be equals, everyone will be able to live their life as they pleased. And I would be their liberator, their god. I would be on top of them all.

"Amon," Tarrlok called.

"What is it now, brother?"

"Korra is here."

I sighed. I had expected her to come, just not this quickly. Her stupid friends had somehow got away, I had a search party looking for them, but as things were going I'd probably have to find them myself.

"Do you want me to block the door?"

"No, let her come."

Moments later she came in barging in. My eyes widened the slightest bit when I saw she wasn't alone. Her knight and shinning armor was with her too. It didn't matter; I would dispose of them quickly and continue with my plans. I would break her again. Break her and make her watch the city burn to the ground, with her not being able to do anything about it. Then I would end her miserable existence.

"So, you came for your rematch?"

* * *

Mako's POV

Korra wanted to meet Amon alone. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen. I told her we would finish this together. She would take on Amon, and I would take care of the other brother. Boy did I have plans for him. He was going to pay for everything he did to her; I would make sure of it.

"You think this is the right time?" I asked as I fought off two equalists.

"My gut is telling me it's time to end this," she replied knocking out three. "On my terms," she added as she helped me with the other four equalists that came out.

I nodded my head. We went up to where we knew he was and she grabbed my hand placing her hands around my cheeks and pulling me close so our foreheads bumped together.

"Mako," Korra began closing her eyes. "I just want you to know that no matter what happens in there, I-I will always be there for you. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm not afraid of death, which apparently is a bad thing," she added half jokingly. "Look what I'm trying to say is…I really like you, and I think were made for each other."

I blinked at how she said the last statement in a rush. Despite the situation I couldn't help but bursting into laughter. She blushed a bright red, and I caressed her cheek before kissing her lips softly.

"You don't have to this right now," I said. "It can wait till later."

She sighed but nodded and pulled me into another kiss before we opened the doors to where she would fulfill her destiny.

* * *

Korra's POV

I couldn't do it. I couldn't say those three words. Not yet. The city needed saving, and that was my top priority. Okay, focus Korra, this was it. I had to be smart about this. I had to destroy Amon. I had to end this…on my terms. He was going to pay for everything he did. I would make sure of it.

"So, you came for your rematch?" he asked.

"You have where to run," I replied. "What are you going to do now, pal?"

"What I should have done a long time ago," Amon said voice ice cold. "Destroy you."

With that statement I launched forward. I saw Tarrlok pull out something but I didn't realize what it was until a bullet brushed my left upper arm. I led out a yelp and clutched it while glaring at him. Next thing I knew Mako was already on him. He kicked the gun away and began his own battle with him. Amon ran into the next room and I took off after him.

When I walked through the doors he was already in a fighting stance waiting for me. I carefully went into my own, both walking in circles looking for an opening. I knew he wouldn't attack first. He wanted me to so that he could deflect it and get an open shot. But I wasn't the fighter I had been before.

"Are you scared, child?" he taunted.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm not afraid of anyone!" I said as I threw a punch forward. Just as I expected he deflected the attack and tried to hit my ribs, but I had been ready for that. My fist made contact with his mask, earning a loud crack from it. He let out a frustrated grunt and kicked my side. I took the hit and gave his mask another punch, making the crack bigger.

"Still think I'm not powerful enough to take you on?" I asked as I hit the mask once again. I made a move to throw a kick but he blocked it and punched my face, making me stagger back.

"We can rule the world together," he began as we continued to encircle each other. "Nothing would stand in our way. We would be its sole rulers, creating an equal world."

"Equal world?" I asked incredulously. This guy was nuts. "You and your father have disrupted the balance of this world. And you will pay for that, even at the cost of the ultimate price."

"Oh?" Amon said. "Do you have it in you to kill me?"

"Only justice will bring peace."

He chuckled and threw a punch at me. I easily blocked it but he grabbed my arm and twisted it before kicking my side several times. One, two, three cracks. Great, if it hurt right now, I can already feel the pain with the brace on. I crumbled to my knees holding my side. He grabbed my ponytail and pulled it back so that I would look at him.

"If you won't be my knight, then you will be my pawn," he said before punching my face once again.

* * *

Asami's POV

I had lost track of how many rooms we had searched for Korra's parents. And to top things off there were Equalists in every corner. I swear, I had never seen so many in the last two hours. After we fought off another wave I placed a finger on my earpiece.

"Mako?"

"Kind of busy right now, Asami," he replied. I could hear someone grunt and I figured he was fighting someone. "You know that no gun rule? I don't know how I feel about it."

I heard him let out a small laugh.

"Deal with it," was all he said. I sighed. Korra was definitely rubbing off on him.

"I found them!" Bolin cried.

My head snapped in his direction and I peeked into the cell, seeing a man and a woman tied up, their mouths gagged. Another wave of equalists came. I sighed. This was getting old.

"I'll hold them off!" I said as I began to fight them.

"Um, Asami?"

"What?"

Three more.

"I can't get them out."

"What do you mean you can't get them out?"

Just one left.

"I think you should see this."

I finished fighting the last Equalist and ran into the cell. My eyes widened when I noticed what he meant. They were both wearing a vest filled with explosives.


	24. Trigger

Bolin's POV

Explosives. Awesome. I mean I knew it wouldn't be easy to get Korra's parents back, but this is just ridiculous. I'm a tech guy, I really am. You know those braces that Korra used to get better? I made those. I made the bat, and all these other gadgets Mako designed, but bombs were definitely not my department. We took off the gag and explained to them both we meant no harm. Korra's mom, Senna, seemed understanding and was willing to cooperate, but her husband, Tonraq was a complete different story.

"We just want to help you," Asami insisted. "I swear, we mean you no harm."

"Then why are you dressed that way? How do I know you don't work for Amon?"

"We don't," she insisted. "Look, we are here to get you out. We promised Korra we would."

He continued to eye us suspiciously. Korra looked a lot like her parents. She mostly had Senna's face and eyes, but her strength and attitude seemed to come from Tonraq.

"You're just like your daughter," I said.

Tonraq looked up at me.

"He is," Asami agreed. "Just as defensive as Korra was with us."

I nodded.

"How-how is my little Korra?" Senna asked.

"She's fine," we both answered.

Tonraq narrowed his eyes at us.

"Where. Is. My. Daughter?" he asked. His tone made us flinch.

"Can we get back to the present situation, and then discuss all of this?" Asami asked.

They both reluctantly nodded.

"Bumi?" I called though my earpiece.

"This better be good," he replied.

"We have a problem."

"Right now, who doesn't?"

"I'm serious Bumi."

"So am I," he replied. "What's the problem?"

"Korra's parents have explosives tied to them," Asami interjected speaking through my earpiece. "We need to unarm the bomb, so that we can get them out of here."

"What kind of bomb is it?"

"Looks homemade," I noted.

He sighed heavily.

"Listen up; you're going to have to be careful about this."

* * *

Mako's POV

To be honest, Tarrlok either a) wasn't putting much of a fight or b) I was just kicking some ass. The guy's face was busted up all over. I threw him against the wall once again. I said I would make him pay for everything he did to Korra. He tortured her, beat her, starved her, and hid her from the world. He was the reason Korra had been so emotionally damaged. The reason she didn't trust anyone. But I was going to get my revenge.

"Not so tough now, are you?" I asked as I kicked him across the face.

He grunted.

"Areli, Korra, or whatever her name is deserved anything she got and more," he spat.

I growled and picked him up again shoving him against the wall.

"You want to know a little secret?"

I picked him up by the collar.

"Better be a good one."

"You want to know why my brother killed your parents."

I clenched my jaw.

"For the same reason you and her are here."

"Explain yourself," I shouted.

"They wanted to do the right thing," he answered. "Noatak, or as he is better known, Amon, tried to make a deal with them, but they refused."

I said nothing.

"He would have killed you and your brother, had it been not for me. I saved your life."

I wanted to kill him. I really did. I wanted to choke him right here and now, but I just couldn't. I wasn't the kind of man he and his brother was so I didn't. I started to walk away until I heard a shot fire and a immense pain on my leg. I almost toppled over but managed to stay on my feet before he tried to fire again. We both fought for the pistol, trying to get it out of the others hand. Finally I elbowed him in the face and he let go.

"You can't win."

"Yes we can."

"No, you can't," he insisted. "There are explosives all over this building. Even her pathetic parents are wrapped in them."

My eyes widened a little at this.

"He's toying with you as he is with me, don't you get it, no matter what you do, you won't get out of here alive."

I ground my teeth. He was wrong. We would make it out alive. I grabbed the pistol and hit him over the head with it before throwing it to the side.

"A life for a life," I panted. "My debt is paid."

* * *

Korra's POV

He was completely mopping the floor with me. Like literally. I could see traces of blood all around this god damn floor. I tried to get up but he simply kicked me again. I threw a punch forward but missed terribly. I was just so exhausted. So tired. He chuckled darkly as he kicked me so I was on my back.

"I told you I would destroy you," he simply said before slamming his boot on my collarbone. I heard a crack and screamed in pain. There went another bone.

"Stop," I practically begged.

"I am many things, Korra," Amon began. "But here I am God."He kneeled next to me and my vision began to blur.

"No…" I muttered feeling the darkness creep over me.

"This is my gift to you," he continued. "A swift painless death," he added raising his fist.

I closed my eyes momentarily and all my memories came into a rush: Escaping the pit. Fighting in the cage. Meeting Mako. Spending time with him. Fighting Tarrlok. Amon breaking me. Seeing my parent's picture. Turning myself in. Making the climb for the second time. As these memories there was a feeling in them that I couldn't shake off. Something that I was trying to fight but that all this time helped me: fear of dying. Fear of letting everyone down. That is what kept me alive for so long, and that was what I was going to use to fight.

"_How can you move faster than possible, fight longer than possible without the most powerful impulse of the spirit: the fear of death," I remembered Aang saying. _

With difficulty I fought against him. He tried to hit me again, but I blocked it with my non-injured and elbowed him in the face. He growled and tried attacking me again, but he never touched me. I continued to hit him, knocking him back.

"I have to admit," he began. "No one has ever gotten the better of me like this. Too bad you have to die," he added punching my broken collarbone.

I let out a yelp but didn't give in. I kicked him and when he fell I stomped on his knee and heard a louder crack. Amon let out a grunt as he clutched his knee I kicked him on the face and he rolled to his side. I thought about killing him, about ending it all. But I couldn't. I wasn't the kind of person he was.

"You're weak, child," he taunted.

"No," I replied. "I'm not that little girl anymore that couldn't fight back. I fought back now, and I have won."

He chuckled louder at this.

"Yet you can't kill me, can you?"

I shook my head.

"I always wondered what kind of person you were…and now that I see who really are, I think I understand…there's nothing inside you…nothing at all…you're pathetic and sad and empty…but as much as I hate you…I just can't do it."

"Weak," he repeated before pulling out a detonator."In case you haven't figured it out, I have the whole placed filled with explosives."

My eyes widened at this.

"Even your dear parents are wrapped up in them. There is no way you are getting out of here alive," Amon added turning on the detonator. "Once I press this button, everything will be over."

"No!" I screamed. But it was too late. He had pressed the trigger.


	25. Endgame

Asami's POV

Disarming bombs is not as easy as it looks in the movies. Not even kidding. Bumi gave us the step by step and all four of us were sweating as we got to the wires. Bolin's hands were trembling so badly that I had to do this part. There were three wires. We had to cut two of the three which will disarm the bomb. This was nerve-wracking and it didn't help that Bolin kept muttering something unintelligible under his breath.

"Bo, can you please, _**shut up**_!" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Okay, tell me the colors," Bumi said.

"Black, red, white," I answered. "That's the order."

"Okay, now here's the moment of truth," he began. "Cut the red wire first and then the white right after."

I gulped as I took out the clippers. I have never sweated as much as I did right now. One wrong move and we were history. Literally. I took a deep breath and cut the red one. Then I held my breath for the other one. I noticed everyone else did too. I closed my eyes and cut it.

* * *

Korra's POV

Nothing happened. Amon kept pressing the trigger but nothing was happening. Either that thing didn't work, or Asami and Bolin had deactivated all the bombs, which I highly doubted. He let out a growl as he tried again to get the same results. Despite the situation I couldn't help but smile. We won! We actually won!

"You can press that button all you want," a familiar voice began. "It isn't going to work."

I turned to find Mako walking towards me. I went to him as fast as I could, and noticed his leg was bleeding. He gave me a reassuring nod as wrapped his arms around me, glaring at the fallen revolutionist.

"What have you done?" Amon growled.

Mako pulled out a small black device.

"It masks the signal," he said. "I came prepared, and your brother confirmed my suspicion before taking a long nap."

"It's over," I said standing away from Mako to face Amon.

He chuckled darkly.

"It's just beginning," he replied. "You don't understand. In spite of everything you will do for them, eventually they will hate you, why bother?"

"I was born to know and feel their suffering. To be enslaved to know what it is to be enslaved. But despite pain and suffering being my companion, I am the light. I am the hope that the world needs. Some will hate me because I didn't act sooner. Not that I had a choice. But it doesn't mean I will give up. I will fight for them because it is the right thing to do."

"I hope you appreciate, _**chosen one,**_ that everything that happens from this point is on your head. The skies will rain fire, the oceans will boil, and the streets will run red with the blood of billions. Only then, after your last pitiful hope is extinguished, will you die!"

I took a step forward; ready to shut him up when something flew though the window. I looked over and cocked my head to the side when I saw a black bag and that's when it hit me. I ran towards Mako and pushed him as far away as I could before a loud explosion was heard.

* * *

Bolin's POV

I swear everyone held their breath as Asami cut the last wire. We stood in silence for about a minute after she did before sighing in relief. She did it. I pulled her into a hug and she returned the embrace happy to see that we were all alive.

"Hello? You guys still alive?" Bumi asked.

We both laughed.

"Yup, we're here," I replied.

"Good, because I have my hands full. See you guys later," he said.

Asami and I helped get the ropes off Korra's parents. Senna had a few scratches on her face and her wrists were a little burned from the ropes so I quickly took care of that. Tonraq had the same problem and it took some convincing for us to bandage it up. Again, like father like daughter.

I peeked outside and saw the coast was clear and signaled them to get out. We did as quickly and as fast as we could, in case the vests went off by a trigger or something. Toza was waiting for us outside and he opened the door for Korra's parents. We were about to board our bikes when a loud explosion was heard. I turned to look at the building. Something had gone wrong.

Asami pressed her earpiece.

"Mako?" she called.

Nothing but static.

* * *

Mako's POV

I didn't know what happened. One minute everything was fine and the next Korra pushed me as far as she could before an explosion was heard. I groaned as I sat up grabbing my head. Half of the room was destroyed but he was still alive. He was trying to crawl out of some fallen wooden boards. I got up and frantically started to look for Korra. I heard a soft moan a few feet away from me and I quickly rushed over.

Her leg was buried under some rocks. I tried to see if I could simply pull her out of it but I she let out a scream of pain. So I figured I had to take out the rocks manually. She let out whimpers with as I removed the pressure from her leg. Finally it was completely unburied.

"Mako!" I heard someone call from the earpiece.

"What?" I asked a little annoyed.

"We heard an explosion, are you ok?" Bolin asked.

"I'm fine."

"And Korra?" Asami asked.

I stood quiet.

"Mako?"

"I'm not sure, she needs medical attention," I replied noticing how much blood she was losing from a cut on her leg.

"We have her parents, and we're up front."

"Be there as soon as I can," I said.

As carefully as I could I picked up Korra in my arms, but she still admitted a few small whimpers. I got up, wincing at the pressure in my leg before making my move to leave.

* * *

Amon's POV

I didn't know where the bag had gone from. But I knew what it was the moment it came through the window. I tried crawling away but the stupid brat had done more damage than I had realized. When the explosion was over I realized half my body was buried under wooden boards. I wouldn't be getting out.

The boy looked for that little bitch. He found her and helped her up while talking to someone. If I had to guess he had an earpiece on. He picked her up and made his way out. They thought they had won. But they were wrong. I had said it myself: it was only the beginning.

"Savor your moment of triumph, brats," I said. He turned to glare at me. "But remember, victory has its price."

"Rot in hell," was all he said.

I couldn't help but laughing of both pain and amusement. They were fools if they thought the nightmare was over. Not long after I saw a familiar man make his appearance. My eyes widened at this.

"You failed me," he said.

"I did what you told me to do," I countered.

"If you would have done what I told you to do, I wouldn't have to intervene. I specifically told you to kill the girl. You went off and tried to play god by toying with her. Now look at the consequences."

"I took over the city once, I can do it again."

He laughed while shaking his head.

"You won't get the luxury of a second chance."

"What will you do?" I asked.

"I destroy what I cannot have," he replied walking away picking up the detonator. "If I cannot have Republic City, then I will burn it to the ground."

I closed my eyes and waited for death to come, and it came quickly.

* * *

Mako's POV

I noticed Korra was getting a little pale. She was in and out of consciousness as I ran through the building with her in my arms. Yes, I did have an injured leg, but it wouldn't be the first time I did this. I heard her groan as she grabbed onto my shirt.

"Mako…" she mumbled. "My parents…"

"They're alright," I replied panting a little. "We have to get out of here now."

Finally after what seemed an eternity I found the exit and made my way down the steps. I spotted the others about half a mile away from where I was at. We were half way there when bombs started to go off. They blast of them made me fall, and Korra rolled out of my arms with a grunt. I quickly picked her up and continued to make way, Korra's parents meeting me soon after.


	26. Darkness Rises

Korra's POV

I didn't really know what was going on. I heard the explosion and then I lost consciousness, to be awakened by pain on my right leg. Mako was trying to pull me out but there was too much debris on my leg. Soon after we were running through the building and he assured me my parents were fine. Another, bigger explosion was heard and I flew out of his arms. He picked me once again and continued to run. I felt him stop and transfer me to another set of strong arms. I let out a yelp at the pain and looked up and smiled.

"Dad?" my voice came out weak and I cursed it. This wasn't what I had in mind for the first time I saw them.

He was crying as he kissed my forehead and held my face against his. I felt a hand caress my check and move the hair out of my face. I opened my eyes and recognized her as well. I smiled broadly.

"Mom?"

"It's ok sweety," she said tears falling down her face.

"I'm glad you guys are ok," I mumbled as my eye lids drew heavy.

They chuckled.

"Mako…"

"I'm right here," he said. "I'll be in the car with you to."

And with that last statement I was out for the count.

* * *

Mako's POV

Toph, Lin, Tenzin and his siblings had managed to take the city back with a few casualties from the police force. I let out a sigh of relief at the news, realizing it really was over. I stole a glance at the back of the car and smiled. Senna, Korra's mother was holding her against her chest, while placing a blanket over her, just as you would a toddler. She caressed her daughter's cheek and smiled as she watched her sleep. Korra's legs were draped over her father's lap, who carefully cradled her injured leg, also smiling at his daughter. After Bolin took a quick look at her, he decided to give her a sedative, even though she had fallen asleep before that.

I sighed again and leaned against the seat, closing my eyes as well.

* * *

Senna's POV

We were underground somewhere. Despite this, the place looked like a small apartment as it had rooms and all. I was sitting next to my daughter's bed; my husband was in the couch sleeping, and snoring I might add. I laughed a little at this. He hadn't had a good night sleep since that monster dropped us in that hole. But we weren't the only persons in the room. On another couch was Mako, the boy my husband saved years ago, he was sleeping as well, his leg bandaged and on a pillow like my daughter's. Korra hadn't woken up in two days. She had a breathing mask on, though her chest rose and fell at a normal rhythm. I caressed her cheek and she started to move. Slowly she opened her eyes and turned to look at me, before trying to talk.

"Shh," I soothed. "Don't force yourself, we're fine."

Moments later my husband was by my side. He kissed my head before holding our daughter's hand.

"Hey, my little Korra."

"Where am I?" she mumbled.

"Somewhere…underground," I replied unsure of how to answer her.

She smiled before averting her gaze over to the boy, smiling wider.

"He never leaves," Tonraq grumbled.

Our Korra let out a small laugh.

"Mako never lets me out of his sight," she replied closing her eyes.

"Has he being taking care of you?" I asked.

My daughter nodded.

"He's done a lot for me…he's patient…caring…"

I could see the strain in her voice.

"Sleep, my little Korra," I said caressing her cheek. "We're together now, and nothing is going to break us apart."

* * *

Mako's POV

I never left Korra's side. I could see her father stealing glances at my direction but I'd simply ignore them. When she finally woke up, I gave her time alone with her parents for them to catch. A few hours after her mother called me, saying she wanted to speak with me. I went in and she flashed me a smile. I grinned and went to her side immediately. She tapped the bed and I got, careful to not jostle my leg or hers as I wrapped my arms her, burying my face into her hair. Korra let out a giggle and leaned against me, letting out a content sigh. I could see her mother smiling while her father grumbling incoherent things.

"Mom, Dad," Korra began. "This is my boyfriend, Mako."

I slightly winced when Tonraq's face changed to different shades of red and purple. Senna simply smiled and welcomed me to the family. Korra laughed at her father's expression.

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore," she reminded him. "I should be allowed to have a boyfriend."

"Can I talk to you, for a minute, Mako?" he asked.

I gulped and nodded, giving Korra a kiss on the temple before going outside the room. I closed the door behind me and Tonraq gestured me away from the door.

"I'm going to be honest with you," he began. "The idea of my daughter having a boyfriend is nothing I was prepared for, getting out of that hell hole."

"Sir, I-"

"I wasn't finished."

I nodded.

"For seventeen years, I cursed the day I saved you and your brother," Tonraq admitted. "I couldn't help but think that things would have been different; that my daughter and wife could have had a normal life. With that being said, I want to thank you for caring for her when she needed someone to be there for her."

"I love Korra," I confessed. "Since the day I saw her, I've been crazy about her. She drove me insane at first because she was so reserved, but slowly she began to trust me. I promise never to hurt her, and care for her."

He nodded.

"Fate is a funny thing," he said with a small laugh. "I saved you from that fire, and you saved my daughter from her nightmare. I will be forever grateful for that. But, I must warn you. You break my little girl's heart, and I will break every single bone in your body. Understood?"

I gulped and nodded before he embraced me into a hug.

"Welcome to the family, son."

* * *

Korra's POV

It was Christmas. It already had been a month since this nightmare had ended. Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi had gone out on a mission about a week ago. They gave everyone who knew about the cave a shot that would make them forget about that specific event. Crazy, huh? I don't know how Bolin and Kya came up with that but they did, and by the looks of it, it was working. My parents and I moved in with Mako, in another apartment he had (no surprise there). He was out in the balcony right now and I made my way towards him with my crutches. Yes, I was still on them, apparently there was more damage there than on my collar bone. I grabbed a gift from under the tree and gave it to him. He raised a brow.

"Happy Birthday," I said putting the crutches down to give him a kiss.

He laughed.

"How did you know?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Toza told me," I admitted. "You're old, you know," I added teasingly.

He huffed playfully.

"Twenty-six is not old."

I laughed.

"Aren't you going to open it up?"

Mako gave me a kiss on the temple before opening his gift. He smiled as he saw what it was. It was a picture frame with a bunch of different pictures. There was one of his parents and him, a brother's picture, one of us four, another of him hugging me, and finally one of us kissing. I blushed when he smiled at the last one.

"I love it," he murmured, his lips close to mind. "And I love you," he finished as he gave me a kiss.

I mimicked his actions, happy as could be before pulling away. He blinked at this and I laughed before placing a hand over his cheek.

"I love you too," I said before kissing him once again.

* * *

?'s POV

A month had passed since the day Korra defeated Amon. The prophesy had been fulfilled. The darkness had yield to the purifying light, she had brought to this world. It was strange to think of a teenager as the savior of the world, and to know everything she had been through. I was glad Kya, Bumi and Tenzin had been there to help. I sighed as I got up and headed towards the living room where all three were at, stopping at the door. A familiar man was standing with them. The prisoner's who had been thrown into the pit, unconstitutionally had been released that afternoon.

"You have no idea how happy I am to know all my three children are safe and alive," Aang said.

"We are happy to finally have you back with us, Dad," Kya replied hugging him.

"Yeah, old man, we missed you," Bumi added.

Aang sighed as his face grew sad.

"I wished your mother was here," he whispered.

They all smiled.

"We have a surprise for you, father," Tenzin said as I walked in.

Aang looked up and cocked his head to his side. I walked closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek, studying his features as he gave me a confused look. His grey eye's crashed with mine, and he grinned broadly as I only knew he could.

"Katara," was all he said as he embraced me.

* * *

Korra's POV

So this is my story. The story about how 'the one' became a slave. The slave who became a fighter. The fighter who saved the world by bringing light to it. Nice story don't you think? But besides everything I endured, everything I went through, all the pain and suffering I lived, there was a happy ending you can say. They said I was the light in the darkness, and I was. But I found my own light, my savior, the one who released me from the darkness that veiled me.

I did have my happy ending. I kept the promise to my parents. I live with them now, and although not all the time in the word can make up for the eleven years lost, we have a start. I'm completely crazy about Mako, the love of my life, as I am his. There's no one I'd rather be with than him. But I know this is not the end. There will be more evil to conquer, more battles to fight, more villains to face, but I will prevail as I have now. Someone once said that night must fall for the sun to rise, and they are right, because that's how…_**Darkness Rises**_…


	27. Consensus

**Hey guys! First of all, thanks for all the reviews, really appreciate it! I was thinking of working the Batman trilogy backwards, I guess you can say, since this story line was based on the dark knight rises. So, I'm going to take consensus on whether you want me to continue this, if you do, it will be called something else, something along the lines of "in the dark of the night" or something like that…let me know what you think! **


	28. Continuation

Hey guys! For those who don't know, the continuation for this story is up! It's called Dark Times! Check it out!


End file.
